Memories
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Kimiko is plagued by strange dreams, or at least she thinks, relating to Chase when he was good. She wants to believe they are just dreams, but they just seem too real.  Hinted RaiKim, but is actually Chamiko. Chack bashing prominent. Chack fans away!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Request- After you read this please let me know if I should make it more than just a One-Shot. I need to know. Let me know if you would like me to continue this as an actual story. People, please, seriously. I need to know if you guys want this continued or not.

Memories

A Chamiko story that I thought would be kinda cute. Kimiko is remembering what things were like in the alternate reality where Chase was good. She doesn't realize they're memories at first, but if I continue it she will realize that they are in fact memories and not dreams. It opens with a dream…

_A warm chuckle echoed over the beautiful forest surrounding the farm like home they had all built together when they were chased out of the temple._

"_You're doing it wrong," Chase said with a sweet kind of laughter, "you have to position yourself like this…"_

_He reached down to help Kimiko to her feet. His blue robes conflicting with her pink dress she had made. _

"_Okay then smart aleck, why don't you help me?" she asked once he pulled her to her feet._

_Chase spread his feet apart and Kimiko imitated him perfectly. He positioned her arms just a little higher than she had been and she tried to perform the attack once more._

_She failed again and started falling over again. She grabbed Chase's robes and pulled him to the ground with her. She fell to the ground with Chase landing on top of her. His body landed halfway on her own; the upper half of his torso positioned on to the bottom of her torso. His muscled chest landing on the bottom of her flat stomach and they fit together perfectly. _

"_Ow… That still didn't work Chase…" Kimiko grumbled, rubbing the back of her head. She opened her sky blue eyes and found the golden eyes of Chase staring into hers._

"_Kimiko…" he whispered her name, closing his eyes and leaning in closer to her face._

"_Chase…" she whispered as she did the same as he and leaned in close to him._

"_Kimiko…"_

"Kimiko! Hey, Kim! Wake up!" Raimundo's voice woke her from her dreaming, "It's time for training! Get up!"

She groaned and opened her eyes in time to see Rai running out of her room. She groaned angrily; she had been having such a nice dream.

'Wait, a _nice_ dream with _Chase_ in it? That never happens… He's not nice…' she thought, sitting up quickly, 'Maybe my mind wanted that to happen… Maybe I wanted him to be good… But we almost kissed…'

Kimiko shook her head a couple of times, it was just a dream. She pulled her robes on over her head and tugged her white pants on. She fell over as she tried to get her shoes on, but she quickly regained herself and hurried out onto the obstacle course.

Today they were doing the course with the fake alligators and the swinging blades. Kimiko was in the swinging blades section and she was currently struggling to dodge the swinging metal. She bent herself down, her feet apart. She lifted her left arm up and folded her right arm under her bosom and was about to move forward when a vision passed before her eyes.

"_Lower your center of gravity and you'll move faster," Chase stood before her, in the same position she was in, wearing his blue robes he had when he was good. They were in the forest again and he was teaching her how to dodge fatal attacks from Hannibal Bean. _

Suddenly reality came back to her. She turned her head and saw the blade heading straight for her. Her head said move, but her legs just froze. Her eyes widened in horror and she felt her legs go weak. The blade was inching closer and closer to her.

Then it froze. Master Fung had pulled the rope to stop the course. Kimiko looked up as he walked towards her; hands behind his back, face stern.

"Kimiko, you are distracted. Perhaps you should meditate to clear your mind…" he said softly.

She nodded and walked over to the sand gardens to meditate. She slowly lowered herself to sit. She had finally quieted her mind when another vision attacked her brain.

"_Meditating can really be beneficial. C'mon, Kim, sit down!" Chase said happily, motioning with his hand. His legs were crossed in the lotus position and he folded his hands together under the fabric of his blue robes._

_Kimiko stood next to him. "If I sit like that people will be able see my undies, Chase…" she said nervously._

_Chase chuckled. "Promise I won't peek," he said, closing his eyes to prove his point._

_Kimiko sat next to him and closed her eyes. Chase opened one eye to look at her, a small smile creeping across his features._

"KIMIKO!" Omi's screeching voice woke her from her fantasy world. Kimiko screamed and fell backward. Omi continued as he helped her up, "Dojo has sensed a new Shen Gong Wu! We must hurry!"

She hurried after him and hopped onto Dojo's back. She hadn't done anything too special for clothes today. Just her monk robes and she put her hair up in a clip, letting several strands hang loosely around the frame of her round face. Nothing fancy; she kind of regretted not putting on a better outfit.

They landed in the midst of a mountain range. They all hopped off and hurriedly began searching for the Shen Gong Wu. Omi went North, Raimundo went South, Clay went East, and Kimiko went West.

She scrambled along a fairly steep ledge on the side of the mountains. She tried her best to hold on to the rocks, but even with the Fist of Tebigong she was still struggling to keep her footing. And then she slipped.

She fell backward and she was certain she would fall to her death when she felt a strong hand grip her wrist and pull her back up into the owner's embrace.

She didn't care who it was, she was just thankful they saved her life. Kimiko clung tightly to her savior as she felt them hopping up to a flat surface. They reached a flat area upon the mountain. She felt her rescuer kneel as they set her down on the slightly grassy ledge.

Kimiko opened her blue eyes to be met with golden ones staring back. And another vision took hold of her.

_Kimiko had been training on the hills, perched precariously upon the edge of the ledge over the steepest cliff. She was trying to get that attack Chase had shown her earlier. But she still messed it up, and this time she toppled over the edge of the cliff. She thought she was falling to her impending death, but a voice told her she was alive._

"_Kimiko, you really should be careful… You could've gotten hurt…" Chase's kind and caring voice told her sternly. He cared for her like an older brother would have, at least, that's what it seemed like to Kimiko. His strong arms were wrapped protectively around her tiny frame. He gently stroked her hair and stared into her sky blue irises. He whispered, gently nuzzling the top of her head with his chin, "I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt…"_

Kimiko suddenly snapped out of it when Chase ripped the Fist of Tebigong off her hand.

"Hey!" she shouted, trying to snatch it back from him. Chase held it just out of her reach while still holding her arm's length away from him. Kimiko finally grabbed a hold of it, but as soon as she held it the Fist began glowing.

Chase smirked at her. Kimiko's face fell. The Fist was the only Wu she had, what else would they be wagering? Chase's lips parted to speak, but Kimiko let go of the Fist the instant it happened. She was _not_ willing to trade her freedom for a silly Shen Gong Wu. Chase's smirk faded when she let go.

"What's the matter? Afraid you'll lose?" he asked mockingly.

Kimiko spat back, wrenching herself from his grip, "Yes! There's no way I'd win against you!" She staggered away from him, still trying to regain her lost balance.

Chase stood slowly, lifting his weight evenly, making even that simple movement look graceful. He stepped toward her with very slow, calculated movements. Kimiko lost her grip on the situation as another fantasy took hold of her.

"_See? That one looks like a little bunny!" Kimiko said, lying in the grass beside Chase. She was pointing to the clouds above them and Chase nodded in response._

"_Oh, and that one looks like a dragon!" he said happily pointing at a cloud that did in fact look like a dragon, just on two legs. Kimiko giggled at it._

"_Hey Chase…"_

"_Hm?"_

_Kimiko sighed, but continued, "Ever feel like you know someone shouldn't be the way they are, but you really don't want them to change?"_

_Chase sat up, his golden eyes scanning her in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked, worry evident in his voice._

_Kimiko smiled. "Never mind… It's stupid…" she mumbled, looking away from him._

_Chase rolled himself into a position where he held himself above her. He looked down into her blue eyes and smiled. "Tell me what you were thinking, Kimiko. You know you can tell me anything, we're best friends," he said, temptingly stroking her cheek._

_Kimiko looked at him and said, her voice on the verge of sad, "Ever since I got here, I've felt like you should have been evil… I know it's stupid, but I've just always felt like you shouldn't have been on our side…" Chase's face fell when he heard her say that. He rolled off her and sat beside her._

"_It's not stupid Kimiko… I've felt like I should have been evil for a long, long time…" _

Kimiko felt a strong arm wrapping itself around her waist. She felt a gloved hand against her forehead and she heard Chase's voice.

"You have been dazing off since you arrived here… Do the other monks know you're sick?"

Kimiko swatted his hand away and snapped, "I'm not sick!" She then noticed where his other hand was and she pulled herself out of his grip. Her face was scarlet. Chase raised an eyebrow at her curiously, but when he went to speak to her again, the landscape around them began to shift dramatically. The Xiaolin Showdown had started and the two of them were dragged to watch it.

Raimundo and Omi had grabbed it along with Wuya and Jack and were currently in the midst of a Showdown Tsunami. Clay stood next to Kimiko and Chase and watched with Dojo curled around his neck. Kimiko was trying her absolute hardest to focus on the Showdown, but her mind kept wandering.

"_Chase, should we have…?" Kimiko asked with a slightly quivering voice. She stepped into his room, hoping to talk to Chase about something, but found it empty. She looked around, standing in the doorway before finally going to sit on his bed. She sat there, running her hand along the mattress. She gently moved his pillow, but stopped when she felt a strange lump underneath it. _

_Kimiko lifted the pillow to find a small black box. She carefully lifted it up and opened it to find a diamond ring inside. She gasped and quickly closed it, shoving it back under the pillow and hurrying out of Chase's room._

The end of the Showdown was what woke her from her daydream. Rai and Omi had won. Happily, she jumped onto Dojo's back as he morphed into his giant size. They all flew back to the temple, but just before she wouldn't be able to see him, Kimiko looked back at Chase.

His golden eyes were firmly rested upon her own. His gaze seemed so much gentler than it had ever been.

Kimiko wondered if he was being plagued by these strange daydreams as she was.


	2. Chapter 2

GDNK: I never would have thought I'd get so many responses! Dang! Was it really that good? Geez, Chase and Kimiko, you have fans! Holy crap! Well, I'll try and write a chapter, I mean, I just, like literally ten minutes ago, got out of a surgery on my foot. Well, my toe, technically. But yeah… I have a needle phobia, so you can imagine my JOY in seeing the nova cane needle… Ugh… Oh, GDNK stands for GreatDarkNoodleKing. Durr… And um, I'm trying to figure out exactly how I'll get this done… I've two other stories in progress, so give me time to get both those updated. I wanna at least get another chapter of this before going to Chapter 14 of UC and Chapter 7 of SO… Oiy… And uh, yeah, so please give me feedback. I really would like to know what you guys think. Hopefully this next chapter will live up to your expectations. I'm not writing Chapter blah blah blah… I'm just writing the title and you guys can figure out which chapter it is by whichever ones you've already read… I HAD NO SPELLING ERRORS IN CHAPTER ONE! IT'S A FRICKING MIRACLE!

Memories

"_Chase, have you seen Omi?" Kimiko asked, walking up to her blue-clad friend. Chase turned to her._

"_Not since yesterday… Dojo's missing too…" he replied calmly, looking around a couple of times._

_Kimiko fidgeted nervously; Omi was like a little brother to her, if he got hurt, she would never be able to forgive herself. Sure, Omi was a strong monk, but she still cared about him like family. They all cared about him like family. She looked at the ground, tears welling up in her eyes._

_Chase saw and held her chin in his hand, tilting her head up to look at him. He wiped her tears away and said softly, "Omi's a strong kid, I'm sure he'll be fine…"_

"_I know… I'm just worried about him Chase…" Kimiko said, pulling herself out of his grip and folding her arms across her bosom. She rubbed her forearms nervously, as if she were cold. Chase sighed._

_She looked at him and he smiled softly. "If you're really that worried, I'll go look for the little guy, kay?" he put his hand on her shoulder as he asked. Kimiko smiled and nodded to him just before Chase kissed her forehead._

"_After I find him, there's something I want to talk to you about, alright?" Chase asked, gently rubbing the spot on her forehead he had just kissed with his thumb. Kimiko smiled and nodded. _

_Chase never got to talk with her about whatever it was._

They landed at the temple grounds and Dojo shrunk down to his gecko size. Kimiko had just registered that she had been having another daydream about that time. She shook her head a couple of times, trying to clear her mind.

"Y'alright Kim?" Clay's southern accent asked her with concern.

Kimiko looked at him and pondered telling him about the daydreams, but she decided against it. "I'm fine…" she said, "Just a little off today, that's all…" She went to her room to change into something other than her robes. She wanted to do something pink today. But she had so many pink outfits; she didn't know which to choose. She lifted a pink dress and another fantasy hit her.

"_I like that one, the pink accents perfectly with your lips," Chase said as Kimiko held up two dresses for him to help her choose between._

"_But it clashes with my eyes," she protested with a whimper._

_Chase smiled and got to his feet. He then took one of his sky blue shirts and tore it. Kimiko was shocked, but he carefully tied the fabric around her head like a bandana. It held up her hair, all except a few loose strands. _

"_There, now you have something that matches your eyes and something that matches your lips," he said, proudly putting his fists against his hips. _

_Kimiko giggled, "You know exactly what I should wear Chase… You sure you're not gay?" Chase playfully punched her arm and they both laughed happily._

Kimiko blinked a few times. What was up with her today? Why was she having such vivid daydreams? They seemed so familiar, but she didn't remember that happening. She returned her gaze to the pink dress.

She came back outside, the pink dress on and her hair held back by a matching pink bandana.

It was chore time, so they all began cleaning up. Kimiko scrubbed the floors, Rai did dishes, Omi trimmed bushes, and Clay dusted. They had all but finished when Dojo came slithering in. Screaming, I might add.

"HE'S GONNA EAT ME!" he screeched, flying to Kimiko's neck and coiling himself around it tightly. He clung to her porcelain skin, clawing her flesh a little.

She stroked him and Rai asked, "Who's gonna eat you Dojo?" Dojo's eyes went bug size and he pointed. They all followed his tiny green finger with their eyes. Omi came running from outside and stopped dead when he saw what he did.

Chase was standing in the doorway, five or six of his big cat warriors by his side.

All of their faces fell. This was not good. Chase never came to attack unless he really wanted to get something. They all knew by the way Dojo had flipped out that he was trying to turn him into soup again.

"I thought you said you would honor that you lost!" Raimundo yelled, trying to get him to leave before anybody got seriously maimed.

Chase had his trademark evil smirk planted on his face. "Well, actually young dragon… I lost to Master Monk Guan… Not you four… So, as long as I'm not taking Dojo from him, I'm still honoring the fact that I lost…" he said silkily. His cats growled hungrily around him, inching their bodies lower and lower. They were getting ready to pounce; Kimiko knew that from watching TV.

He snapped his fingers and the cats leapt. Kimiko turned and began sprinting away just as he snapped his fingers; Dojo still holding tightly to her neck. She knew she couldn't risk Dojo getting hurt or eaten, so she had to get him somewhere safe.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She heard the snarling of what she assumed was a cat behind her, but when Dojo glanced back and screamed his extremely Jack-like scream she knew it was no cat.

Chase was running after her, in all out dragon demon form. He was determined to get Dojo tonight.

Kimiko could not let Dojo become soup! She just couldn't!

She ran to the greenhouse, but she knew if Chase saw how to get down there it would be pointless to go in, so she ran around it, hoping to slow him down a little. It did. He had been expecting her to seek refuge inside, but when she turned swiftly in another direction, it threw him off. He slid to a stop, ripping grass and dirt out from under his body. It looked like a car had just slammed on the brakes in the grass.

His golden eyes saw where she was and he immediately began running after her. Kimiko glanced back and saw him a few feet behind her. But Chase was fast, and he was catching up quickly. She had to think of something, lest she could kiss Dojo goodbye.

Kimiko ran to the Shen Gong Wu vault, running down the steps as fast as she could until she found the Wu she so desperately needed; the Golden Tiger Claws. She slipped them on her hand just as Chase was heading down the stone steps of the vault. He didn't care for the Wu, his target was Dojo.

He saw her just as she shouted the name of the Wu. He snarled viciously and lashed out at her, tearing her flesh, but not holding her and stopping her from getting away. She hopped through the portal.

Chase punched the stone walls of the vault, cracking them and causing the shelves that held the Wu to jar loose and either fall, or hang in the wall like decorations. She had gotten away with his target! He was PISSED. He'd have to kill something when he went back to his palace, and he was strongly contemplating that it be Wuya.

Kimiko landed with a thud out the other end of the portal. She had transported Dojo and herself to her papa's cottage in Japan. It wasn't his giant tower; this was his summer vacation house. He wasn't there, no one was.

She clutched at her side. Chase had torn away a good chunk of flesh from the right side of her abdomen. It was extremely painful and she could barely keep herself from passing out.

Dojo immediately checked out her injuries. She was bleeding profusely, so he asked if there was a first aid thing in this house. Kimiko told him where to find it and he immediately began applying pain killing ointment to her bloody wounds.

Kimiko sat herself up and continued his application of ointment. She then bandaged herself up and wobbled to her feet. She was weak; going back now wouldn't be a good idea. If Chase were still at the temple then he could kill her easily and take Dojo back to be eaten.

She opened the freezer. Luckily for her, her papa always had the fridge on. Just in case he left something for a long period of time, it wouldn't go as bad as fast. There was a large amount of ice inside the freezer and Kimiko put it in a bag and plopped herself down on a couch. She gingerly lowered the bag of ice onto her bandaged wounds. The cold gave her instant relief.

"Kim? You okay?" Dojo asked, slithering up to wrap himself around her neck again.

"I'll be alright after I get a little rest…" she whispered, nodding her head slowly.

Dojo spoke again. "Kim?"

"Hm?"

His voice quivered a little, as he was still worried about her safety as well as his, "Thanks for not letting him get me…"

She smiled. "I would never let Chase eat my bestest little dragon buddy. You just relax Dojo. We both need to," she mumbled, her eyes feeling heavy. The tiger claws were still on her hand, but that didn't bother her. She closed her eyes and drifted into a dark, dreamless sleep.

Dojo woke her. "Kimiko, we should get back, I think Chase has gone by now," he said, gently shaking her shoulder. He was so small, that's all he could shake that would wake her up.

Kimiko lifted her head wearily and asked groggily, "What time is it?" It was still dark out, she had a feeling it was really late.

"It's uh… One fifteen!" Dojo piped cheerfully. Kimiko groaned, but got to her feet. She put the bag of ice back in the freezer and Dojo wrapped himself around her neck again. She yelled out the Tiger Claws' name and hopped through the portal.

Dojo and Kimiko landed in the middle of the tea room. Luckily, Master Fung was there with the others. They all looked overjoyed to see them.

"Kim!" Raimundo yelled happily, running over to her. Omi hugged her and Clay carefully took Dojo from her. "We thought Chase got you guys!" Rai added after giving her a happy hug.

Kimiko smiled and put on a Chase imitation. "Please. If that overgrown lizard thinks he can snack on _my_ pal, he'd better check himself into a mental hospital," she said, sounding frighteningly like Chase. She hadn't meant to pull off his arrogance so well, but it was funnier that she did.

The others all laughed heartily and they helped tend to Kimiko's wounds again. They all cringed at the sight of the massive claw marks, but Kimiko insisted they didn't hurt as bad as you would think. Dojo wrapped himself around her neck and nuzzled his head against her. It seemed so familiar to her, but she was so tired she didn't let her mind go into another daydream. As soon as the guys finished re-wrapping her torso with bandages, Kimiko retired to bed.

Dojo insisted on staying with Kimiko. She was his savior; of course he wanted to stay with her! The others probably never would have thought to turn and run, they would have stayed and fought and ended up not realizing Chase was distracting them so he could grab him and make off with his soup!

"_Sometimes it's best to run Kim, if your opponent is too powerful and you know it, you don't want to risk hurting yourself or someone else…" Chase said, bandaging her arm. She had tried to fight Monk Guan in order to protect Clay from getting injured. She had gotten hurt because she had jumped in the way of his attacks and had tried to beat him. It hadn't worked._

_Kimiko frowned and turned her head away. She knew Chase was only scolding her because he was worried about her, but that didn't mean she liked listening to someone talk to her like she was a child._

"_I know Chase, I know…!" she whined, pulling her arm away from him._

_Chase sighed in frustration and took her arm again. "I just want you to be careful. I know you heart was in the right place, but I've told you before… I couldn't live with myself if something ever happened to you," he said softly as he continued to wrap her arm._

_Kimiko groaned. "Yeah, yeah, you've told me… But Chase! I can take care of myself! I was able to get Clay and myself outta there, so what's the big deal?" she asked, whining again._

"_The big deal…?" Chase repeated. He looked at her for a few seconds before pulling her into his arms and stroking her hair. "The big deal is that you got hurt when you saved him… You got hurt… And I hate seeing you hurt Kimiko…"_

What was that? That brightness hitting her eyelids… Was it fire? She thought for a moment, no, it was sunlight. She opened her eyes wearily and found the curtain of her room wide open.

"Can't even sleep in when I'm hurt…" she grimaced as she sat up. She was tired, and she didn't want to get up. But she had no choice; she had to train. Dojo was no longer around her neck, so she had a feeling that breakfast had started without her. Whenever Dojo got up was when breakfast was made.

Kimiko got up and put on a simple black dress and did her hair spiky and red. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she felt like she looked like a female Spicer. It was weird.

She went into the dining room and found the boys gobbling down their breakfasts. Kimiko smiled and walked over to join them. She ate her food slowly, in a refined manner; she had always been cleaner than the boys, she just ate like a pig when she was starving. So she ate calmly, quietly, and she didn't yell when Raimundo's bowl went flying her way. She actually caught it before it made contact! She wasn't sure how she knew it was coming, she just did. And everyone was staring in shock at her newfound reflexes.

"How'd you do that?" Rai asked, gawping at her.

Kimiko smiled a little and opened one eye. "Not sure…" she said, handing him back his bowl. It took only a few seconds before the boys were trying to do that. They closed their eyes and had each other throwing their dishes at them. They tried to catch them, they even yelled when they were throwing them, but they never managed to catch them before the dishes hit their bodies.

One plate bounced off Rai's head and was heading to the floor where it would surely smash into a million pieces. But a tiny porcelain hand caught it before it could get there.

Kimiko smirked a little after she caught it. IT felt gratifying to be able to catch objects she couldn't see or couldn't catch. At least, she hadn't ever been able to catch them before. All of a sudden, she was reacting two steps before something happened.

Training came and Kimiko was sparring with Omi. He was trying all sorts of attacks on her, trying to slip her up. But nothing he tried worked, Kimiko was just always ahead. She seemed to move in slow motion and still be moving fast enough to dodge everything Omi threw at her. It was like the day she had used the mind reader conch in her PDA. Only worse.

Omi used the Monkey Strike on Kimiko, and before she even knew what she was doing, she used Repulse the Monkey. Something she had seen Omi do, but had never learned how. And when Omi went flying over her head, she hopped up and caught him before he went flying into Clay.

Omi stared at her in shock. Where had she learned Repulse the Monkey? Had she been watching him when he used it? Now he was suspicious.

Rai and Clay hurried over; they had seen Kimiko use that move. They were just as concerned as Omi.

"How did you learn to do that?" Omi asked, obviously suspicious of Kimiko's newfound skills.

Kimiko blinked a couple of times before finally saying, "I don't really know… I just… did…" She felt nervous. What was happening to her?

The boys took her to Master Fung and he unbandaged Kimiko's torso. Her wounds were gone! But it was obvious where they had been; her skin was a dark green where the slash marks had been! Kimiko wanted to scream.

"I was afraid of that…" Master Fung whispered softly.

"Afraid of what?" Kimiko asked, her voice a pained squeak.

Master Fung rubbed his forehead and sat back. "Your DNA has been tainted by Chase's… It is beginning to merge with your own…" Kimiko felt her heart stop; she was turning into Chase?

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked, panicking.

"I'm afraid this can only be remedied by the one who caused it…" he sighed, "You must seek the help of Chase Young, Kimiko." Kimiko's face went sheet white. In order to stop turning into Chase, she had to go see him? She was screwed. There was no way Chase would help her. No way!

But then she remembered the daydreams. Maybe she could use those to get him to weaken. She could pretend like those dreams were memories! But then she stopped. They _were_ memories. Memories of the time when Chase was good…! She had seen actual events that had happened in that alternate reality!

One memory rocked her to her core. Chase had had an engagement ring under his pillow. He had planned on proposing to Kimiko the day they returned him to his rightful place in reality.


	3. Chapter 3

GreatDarkNoodleKing: Don't you hate it when authors have chats with characters before they start their story?

Chase: Yes…

GreatDarkNoodleKing: Isn't it SOO annoying?

Chase: …You're an idiot…

GreatDarkNoodleKing: ? Whatevs… Starting the story!

Memories

_Chase was lying beside Kimiko in the grass, under the starry night sky. They were watching a meteor shower and making wishes together. Kimiko had just wished they would be able to defeat Hannibal, Guan, and Wuya._

"_Okay, you're turn, next one, you make a wish…" she said, playfully nudging him with the back of her hand. Chase had one arm under her neck and the other folded across his chest. His hand on the other side of her body was stroking the side of her face tenderly._

_Chase waited patiently until the next star fell. "I wish for Kimiko and I to always be best friends…" he whispered. Kimiko giggled, playfully punching his arm._

"_We'll always be friends Chase, no matter what!"_

Kimiko had been standing in front of the massive door of Chase's lair. The giant rocks shaped like teeth hung around her, almost daring her to impale herself on them. She had been waiting there, afraid to even touch the rock. Her body had faded into another fantasy, and she only woke herself up when a door that hadn't been there before slid down and open.

Her back went rigid. Chase was standing there. He had his hands behind his back and was frowning at her. He looked unhappy to have been disturbed, and judging from his dripping wet hair, Kimiko knew what he had been in the middle of.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice harsh and rather loud; at least, more so than necessary.

Kimiko swallowed and pulled off her jacket. She had changed into a very tiny top that barely hugged her cleavage and a black mini skirt. She had a long red jacket over it. But now she pulled off the jacket and revealed to him her green outlining of where he had slashed her the night before.

Chase raised his eyebrows curiously. He ran a gloved finger over the flesh tenderly; Kimiko hated herself for doing it, but when he touched her she felt her body release a soft purr. Chase looked at her for a second.

"Has anything happened to you today?" he asked, folding his hands behind his back again. Kimiko looked confused, so he elaborated. "I mean, have you done anything I would do?" he asked, trying not to hit her.

"Oh…" Kimiko blushed out of embarrassment before saying, "Yeah… I used Repulse the Monkey earlier…" Again he raised his eyebrows. She worried that he'd tell her to leave, but Chase stepped out of her way and motioned for her to come in.

As he walked her somewhere he spoke. "I'm surprised Omi never taught you three how to do Repulse the Monkey… I had actually hoped to see one of you use it against me," his voice was cold, but there was a hint of amusement in his words.

Kimiko scoffed, "Yeah, okay… You just wanted to see your enemies using a move you made… Like your legacy…" Chase glanced back at her, his smirk placed on his features. She felt herself shiver, but hid it quickly. Damn! She really was turning into Chase! Normally she wouldn't hide her disdain for the evil villain, but lately she felt like she needed to always look perfectly fine in front of everyone, even when she knew she wasn't. Was that how Chase felt?

"Hey Chase?" her voice quivered slightly; she was still afraid of this man's power.

"Hm?" He didn't look back at her, he simply responded with as little effort as possible.

Kimiko felt like a complete goober asking him this, but she did anyway. "Are you okay…?" the question came out genuinely concerned.

Chase stopped dead. His shoulders went into a perfectly straight line and his back straightened significantly. He turned on her in an instant, grabbing her neck and shouting at her.

"What the **hell** is that supposed to mean!" he snarled, his eyes going bloodshot.

Kimiko swallowed and quickly lied. "Well you're hair's wet and you seemed grumpy, so I thought I interrupted a bath or something…!" she lied quickly, trying her hardest to look honest. Chase frowned at her, but let go of her neck and turned away from her.

"You did, but I am fine," he said coldly, "Why would you care?" he asked suddenly.

Kimiko blinked a few times. She had to say something, but she wasn't sure what she wanted to say.

"I remembered how nice you were in the alternate reality when you were good… I thought, maybe, Good Chase was still in there somewhere…?" Kimiko said, but was sort of questioning him.

Chase turned to her, one eyebrow raised. He looked genuinely confused now.

"You don't remember, do you?" Kimiko asked, her hopes falling through the floor.

Chase still looked confused, but he spoke calmly, "I remember very little from that alternate reality… And it does not matter, anyway. It wasn't supposed to happen, so why obsess over things that were not meant to happen…?"

He turned and began walking again. Kimiko didn't move.

"Because you wanted them to happen?" Kimiko replied. Chase stopped dead once more. He turned to her, confusion and fear written over all of his features.

"What?" he whispered. He was trying to hide his fear, but because Kimiko was turning into him, she could still see it.

Kimiko swallowed, but found her courage. "If you wanted those events to happen, wouldn't that give you a reason to obsess?" she asked, trying to make it sound like just a regular question and not that she knew something more.

Chase smiled a little, the smirk creeping into the smile. He spoke, turning away again, "Yes, I suppose that would." Kimiko watched him, but when he asked her if she was coming or not, she hurried after him as he began to walk away from her.

He didn't remember. Kimiko felt genuine sorrow. She had really hoped Chase would remember how close they had been in that alternate reality, then maybe he could tell her if all of it had only happened because he had been good and not because they were really meant to be.

Chase finally brought Kimiko to a room with a single metal table in the center and a few meal desks near the walls. He motioned her to the metal table and she laid herself down on the cold surface. Chase went over to one of the desks and rifled through objects until he found a rather large needle.

He sighed and approached her. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to restrain you…" he said softly as he clasped a latch closed around her right ankle.

"Why?"

He smirked. "Because the process of returning you to your normal self is excruciatingly painful, even with painkillers… You're going to try and kill me, so I may as well take precautions to stop that from happening…" he said as he locked her other leg in.

As he clamped her arms down, Kimiko whispered, "I could never kill you…" Chase assumed she meant that no matter what, she wouldn't be able to succeed. Her deeper meaning eluded him.

Kimiko felt disappointment when Chase didn't take the hint that she cared about him, even if it was only the him that he could've been. The Chase before her was a horrible man that had just tried to eat one of her closest friends. But Kimiko hoped that somewhere in there, the Chase from her memories lived.

Chase held the needle up and said softly, "This will numb your body, but it won't help once I start returning you to normal…" Kimiko only nodded.

She felt the slightly painful pinch of the injection into the vein on her arm. It took a few minutes, but after a while she couldn't feel a thing. Chase tested the numbness by pricking her with another needle. She said she felt nothing, so he determined that it was safe to start.

Chase inserted a needle into her green flesh and Kimiko felt searing pain erupt from the flesh. She screamed. Kimiko began thrashing about violently, trying desperately to get away from the man who was causing her such pain. But because he had given her numbing, her limbs would not cooperate.

The pain intensified. Chase was pulling back on the needle, removing blood. Kimiko screamed again. Kimiko saw the blood from where the skin was wasn't red. The blood was golden. Chase inserted a different needle into the green flesh. Kimiko screamed once more.

It continued like this for some time. Chase inserting needles and causing her great pain when he removing the golden liquid from her body.

Kimiko couldn't bear to look at what he was doing anymore; she was just thrashing violently and screaming every time he removed more of the liquid.

"There we go…" Chase's voice snapped her out of her pain induced trance. She looked up at him, her eyes confused and wet. He only smiled at her and began unlatching her limbs. Kimiko felt numb again; nothing was cooperating with what her brain was telling it.

Chase carefully lifted her head to show her where the injuries had been.

The green flesh was gone, but now she had several puncture wounds that were oozing red blood where the flesh had been. It wasn't very pretty to look at, but she felt more like herself now. She had to test it. Kimiko turned her gaze to Chase and she tried to read his face to see his emotions. She couldn't tell what he was feeling in the least! When she knew she was okay, Kimiko let her eyes fall shut.

Chase lowered her head back down, she needed to rest. After that ordeal, anyone would. He walked back to the desk and proceeded to throw out all the syringes he had used to remove his DNA from her body.

Kimiko was obviously dreaming, Chase could see that from her twitching eyelids. He was curious as to what the young monk was dreaming of, so he decided he would see.

Chase lowered his head down to hers until their foreheads were touching and he closed his eyes, entering her fantasy.

"_Ever wonder what would happen if Wuya and Hannibal Bean had kids?" Kimiko asked, swinging from a branch on one of the trees overlooking their farm like home._

_Chase shuddered, but laughed. "Don't even joke about that…! Could you imagine those two reproducing with anything?" he asked, chuckling a little._

_Kimiko giggled and then decided it was kinda gross. "Ookay, then what do you think would happen if we had kids?" she asked, playfully, yet seductively._

_Chase's ears perked up a little bit. He turned to her, eyes wide. But he replied, "Our kids would be perfect."_

In the real world, Chase pulled his head from hers. What the hell was she dreaming about? He remembered that moment perfectly; when she had asked what would happen if they had kids. He had honestly wanted to say he'd love to have kids with her, but even then he had known she would take it the wrong way.

Chase scolded himself for those memories. They were never meant to happen; they meant nothing to him now. _She_ meant nothing to him now.


	4. Chapter 4

GreatDarkNoodleKing: Chase, where'd I put my story ideas?

Chase: *Glances at cat eating papers* No idea…

GDNK: You fed them to your cat again, didn't you?

Chase: You insult me. I would never do such a thing!

GDNK: Then where are they?

*Chase runs away to blame it on Jack*

GDNK: You know what? Let's all just blame it on Jack! 

OH! I WANTED TO LET mew mew 124 KNOW THAT I'M ANSWERING YOUR REQUEST! I HOPE YOU LIKE WHAT I WRITE!

Memories

"_Omi, Chase, come in out of the rain young monks…" Master Fung called to the yellow headed bald boy and the long black haired boy._

_Both boys walked over to him, Omi asked, "What is it Master?"_

_The elder smiled and said, "We have new students. I'd like you both to meet them."_

_The two boys looked at each other, smiling happily. New friends would be nice._

_Master Fung led them to the room in which Chase had contemplated drinking the Lao Mang Long soup all those years ago. Three kids were standing there waiting for them. One boy had emerald green eyes and messy brown hair with sun-kissed skin. The other boy had blond hair that hid his eye and was wearing a cowboy hat. The last was a girl, and she was incredibly beautiful. She had hair that rivaled death in its darkness, blue eyes that mimicked the blue sky, and skin so pale and flawless it could easily be mistaken for Porcelain._

_Chase stared at her; he had never seen anyone so beautiful._

"_Chase, Omi, I would like the two of you to meet Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko," Master Fung said._

_Chase shook hands with both the boys, but when he got to Kimiko he took the hand she was already holding out and kissed the back of it tenderly. She giggled and blushed in response._

_After they had all said hello, Master Fung said he wanted to take them in to see their new rooms._

_When Chase turned to leave, a female voice spoke to him._

"_Chase, wait," she said gently. He stopped and turned to her._

"_Yes?" he asked, his eyes scanning her petite body._

_Kimiko fidgeted a little. "Are… Are you gay?" she asked._

_Chase's eyes widened and his face went red. "No…" he replied, "Where'd you get that idea?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend, it's just…" she seemed uncomfortable in speaking to him, "you seemed so unwilling toward the guys, but so eager to say hi to me… I assumed it was cuz you were gay…"_

_Chase laughed happily; this was going to be the start of a long friendship, he could tell._

Kimiko woke up to find herself on the same metal bed, only with a pillow underneath her head and a heavy blanket over her body. She felt sore and dizzy, not to mention tingly from the numbing losing effect. She sat up a little and looked around.

Chase was sitting at one of the desks, his back to her, his body slumped tiredly over the desk; it looked like he was asleep. Kimiko decided to check.

"Chase?" she said his name softly.

"What?" he replied, sounding irritated and cranky.

She swallowed, he sounded upset about something. "Uh… how long was I out…?" she asked nervously.

"About six hours…" he replied, shuffling through papers on his desk.

"Geez…" she muttered. Kimiko watched Chase move the papers around until he found the one he needed for a little while. But she wanted to go home, so she started moving to get down.

"You can't leave," he stated calmly.

Kimiko froze. "Why not?" she asked, placing her feet wearily on the ground.

Chase groaned. "I have to keep you here for one day…" he replied, not answering her question.

"**Why?**" she asked, pushing on him that she wanted an actual answer.

He grumbled angrily, "_**Because**_if you begin reverting, the first one who'll be able to tell would be me…" Kimiko blinked a couple of times; that made sense. But then Chase added, "_**HAPPY?**_"

Kimiko was ready to punch him. This was definitely not the Chase from her memories! She clenched her fists shut, but did not make any attempt to hit him. Kimiko merely lifted herself off the metal table and put herself on her feet on the ground.

Unfortunately her legs were entirely awake yet and she fell to the ground in a heap.

"Owww…." She mumbled, lifting her torso up a little bit. She felt strong hands lift her up and set her back upon the metal table.

Chase frowned at her. "Don't get up until you get feeling back in your legs," he ordered before turning away from her.

"Aw, I didn't think you cared," she said, her words dripping with venom.

Chase didn't turn around; he just sat down and replied, "I don't. But if you broke your leg and couldn't feel it, Raimundo would not let me here the end of it…"

Kimiko blinked and repeated, "Raimundo?" she stared at his back in confusion and asked, "Why would he pester you? Wouldn't I?"

Chase turned to look at her. He looked rather surprised; even she could tell that without having his DNA infused with her own.

"What?" she asked, rather offended by his stare.

Chase blinked and asked, "You haven't noticed his feelings for you yet…?"

Kimiko stopped herself. "Duh, I've noticed that. He doesn't do a good job of hiding his crush on me very well," she said, barely restraining the urge to ask him if he was retarded.

"Then why did you ask me why he would badger me about you breaking your leg?" Chase looked annoyed now.

Kimiko replied, "I just don't think he would blame you… I mean… If anyone would, wouldn't it be me?"

Chase let out a combination between a scoff and a laugh. "Oh believe me, he would…" he replied, sounding amused, "That brat has a sick obsession with you… If you ever got hurt, he'd immediately find out exactly who caused it and he'd make their life a living hell…"

Kimiko repeated one thing he said that kind of scared her, "Obsession?"

Chase stood and turned to her. "Yes, obsession. I watch you monks all the time to see which of you is improving the most and I often see things I doubt any of you or your friends have seen…" he said, smirking a little.

"Like what?"

Chase grinned. "Well, I know you enjoy reading graphic Yaoi when nobody is around," he said, his voice soaked in mocking venom.

Kimiko's face went beat red. "Hey! The Yaoi is personal!" she snapped, trying desperately not to let herself pass out from embarrassment.

Chase only grinned wider. "Yes, well… I know that Raimundo will often sneak into your room and rummage through your undergarments," he said, turning himself halfway away from her.

Kimiko's once red face paled. "He what?" she asked, breathlessly.

Chase smirked and walked over to her. "Would you like me to show you? The all seeing eye can show us exactly what the young monks are doing right now, and if I had to guess, I'd say I know what Raimundo is doing…" Chase offered, holding out his arms.

Kimiko wasn't sure if she wanted to find out, but she nodded and let Chase pick her up and carry her bridal style into his throne room.

He set her upon his throne and called the all seeing eye forth and gently poked it.

An image faded into the eye and revealed Raimundo sleeping soundly in his bed. But upon further examination of the image, it was evident that Raimundo was clutching a little pink bra in his hands.

Kimiko wanted to die. Chase had told her the truth!

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she whispered, her face turning slightly green. Chase noticed and quickly brought her a large bowl to puke in.

After she had finished emptying her stomach of all its half-digested food, Kimiko finally was able to look at Chase again.

"Better now?" he asked, sending the all seeing eye away. Kimiko nodded half-heartedly and gave the bowl to a tiger that had just entered the room.

Chase then picked her up and began carrying her out of the room. He took her up a long flight of stairs and he started heading down a long hallway.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, a little nervous being in his palace.

Chase sighed, "I'm taking you to your room… You need to rest in order to heal, and you'll sleep better on an actual bed…" Kimiko blinked a couple of times. Chase was being hospitable? What twisted fantasy was she living in now?

He finally brought her to a room with a large bed in it. The bed had black sheets and blankets and gold pillows and trimmings and it had a golden lace curtain hanging around its frame. Chase pulled the blankets down and carefully set her down. He pulled the blankets up to her shoulders and began to turn away.

"Don't leave," she whispered. Chase stopped and looked at her, confusion barely evident in his eyes.

Kimiko felt her cheeks flush a little out of embarrassment, but she didn't want to be left alone.

"Please…" she whispered, "I don't think I'll be able to get to sleep if you leave…"

Chase's expression softened a little. He could understand her fear; she was in his lair after all. So he sat on the edge of her bed. Chase didn't look at her, he simply locked his fingers together and set his elbows on his knees and looked at the floor.

Kimiko watched him for a little while, but eventually her eyes wandered to the fabric of the bed frame above her. It was black and it looked like velvet. It was beautiful; the whole palace was.

She had a thought, though it was a stupid one. "Chase?" she said his name softly.

"Hm?"

Kimiko smiled a little as she asked, "This palace is so beautifully decorated, are you sure you're not gay?"

Chase turned to her, eyes wide with a combination of anger and fear.

Kimiko giggled. "I'm only kidding!" she said, "Geez, you should see your face…" Chase scowled at her and looked back at the floor.

After a few seconds Kimiko muttered to no one in particular, "Imagine if I had asked if your lover was Jack…"

Chase shuddered. "Don't even joke about that!" he said, turning to her, "Jack has stolen more pairs of my underwear than I can count…!"

Hearing that Kimiko burst into a fit of laughter. Now she was wondering if Jack was gay. Maybe she should show him one of her Yaoi books.

Seeing her laugh so whole-heartily like that made Chase smile a little. Her happiness was contagious, and it was for good reason that she was happy; she had just found out that Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, was stealing Chase Young, Prince of Darkness's undies.

After a little while Kimiko's laughter died down and the next time Chase looked at her, she was sound asleep.

He stood and walked over to look down at her face. She was so peaceful whilst she slept. She looked like a life-sized Porcelain doll. Chase slowly reached his hand down and he stroked her cheek tenderly. When she nuzzled her head into the contact Chase decided to try one thing. He leaned down and kissed her cheek; her flesh was soft and warm, and he admittedly liked it.

But as soon as he admitted he liked it, he took it back. His body was just acting on instinct, that's all it was. Just hormones, nothing more. Kimiko wasn't meant to be his, so why worry about whether or not she felt the same way? She had Raimundo, he was who she was supposed to be with… right?

"_You have to stop sometime you know," Kimiko called to Chase._

_Chase had been trying to pull a boulder up the side of a cliff. He had a rope tied around his waist and the opposite end attached to the boulder. He had been trying to pull it back up all day long. So far he had fallen back down thirteen times._

"_I'm not gonna stop until this stupid thing is back up there!" he yelled back at her. _

_She was standing at the top if the cliff, he was climbing up. The others had all been trying to do this together earlier, but they hadn't succeeded, so Master Fung said they could give up. But Chase had been determined to succeed, so he kept trying to drag it up the cliff._

_Kimiko groaned. She had brought him some food, as the sun was starting to set. Chase had missed dinner, and she felt bad that he hadn't gotten anything. But if he was going to be that stubborn, he might not get to eat until tomorrow._

_Kimiko called down to him, "Tell you what Chase, if you can get that boulder up here before the sun completely sets, I'll give you a kiss…!"_

_That was something Chase couldn't pass up. He immediately tried harder than he had all day. He needed to get that kiss! So he pulled himself and the boulder up the side of the cliff as fast as he could manage._

_He finally dragged it over the edge and up onto the flat grassy top. He fell down in exhaustion, landing on his butt. He was panting and sweating profusely._

_Kimiko smiled at him and knelt down next to him. Kimiko leaned in and gently put her lips against his open ones and moved her lips slowly against his. She let his tongue into her mouth and let it explore the cavern that was her mouth before pulling away._

_Chase was still panting, but now it was out of arousal. "Wow…" _

Kimiko opened her heavy eyelids groggily. When her eyes met black velvet, her brain registered that she was still in the room Chase had taken her to. She wondered what time it was; along with why she had never remembered kissing Chase until now.

"Geez, was I that big of a whore in the alternate reality?" she whispered, pulling the blankets off of her and setting her feet on the floor. "Well at least I was only a whore for Chase in the alternate reality… he's hot enough for it to be worth it…" she whispered as she stood up.

She didn't know Chase was watching with the all seeing eye. He had been keeping an eye on her while she slept, in case she started morphing into a dragon during the night. When he heard that, he couldn't help but smile a little.

Kimiko looked around the room until she found a dresser with a bunch of clothes in it. She had a feeling the clothes were Wuya's, as they were all black or purple and they looked like they were meant for larger cleavage than what she had. But she eventually found a little purple tang top and little black mini skirt that looked good. She got dressed slowly, examining her multitude of needle injection sights. She'd have to hit Chase for mutilating her later.

After she got dressed, Kimiko stepped out into the hallway, only to be greeted by fairly large panther.

She had nearly fainted upon seeing the cat outside her door, but when she calmed down, she asked it to take her to Chase. It nodded its head and lead her down the hall and down the flight of stairs to his throne room.

Chase was lounging; one of his cat warriors in human form fanning him, another was massaging his feet. He was lying across the chair, his butt on the seat, his left leg dangling off the edge with its foot being massaged and his right one folded up with the foot against the arm of the chair, his arms were folded so that his elbows were against the arm of the chair and his head was lifted, his hair hanging off over the side of the throne. He looked like royalty in that position.

When Kimiko came in, he opened his eyes and turned his head to smirk at her. Kimiko felt her cheeks flush when he asked, "Sleep well?"

Kimiko asked knowingly, "You were watching me, weren't you?" Chase tilted his head down once in a single nod and turned his head again, tilting his chin up and closing his eyes again. He was obviously enjoying himself, so Kimiko decided now was as good a time as any to annoy him.

"Hey Chase, there's one thing I need to know," she said firmly.

"And that would be?" he asked, looking at her again.

Kimiko stated, "When my injuries healed, my skin was green…" Chase nodded so she continued with a question, "Is your skin green underneath your armor?"

Chase chuckled and got to his feet. He walked over to Kimiko, stopping about five feet in front of her. He took off his golden armor and held it in between his body and his left arm. Then with his right hand, he lifted his black shirt that was underneath the armor to reveal a perfectly sculpted six-pack.

Kimiko felt herself salivate at the sight of the muscle. Damn he was hot!

"See?" he spoke, pointing to his abs, "Not green…"

Kimiko nodded dumbly and mumbled, "Definitely too pretty to be green…"

Chase smirked when she said that and pulled his shirt back down. He then proceeded to put his armor back on over it.

"Don't you get hot wearing that armor all the time?" she asked.

Chase looked at her, then turned away. "I wear it because I may be attacked by Hannibal at any waking moment…" he turned a cold gaze on her and said, "Best to be prepared…"

"Oh," Kimiko mumbled, looking at the floor. He walked back to his throne and called the eye back to him. Kimiko then asked, "What if you came to the temple sometime? You know, as a friend?"

Chase looked like he had seen a ghost. He stared at her blankly before asking, "Are you out of your mind?"

"What? It might be fun… I know Omi would love to ride around on one of your cats," Kimiko said, trying to make an argument.

"Why would I ever go to that temple as a friend?" he spat, unintentionally hurting her.

Kimiko's face fell and her gaze went to his feet. "Oh… Right… Sorry…" she whispered. Kimiko turned and mumbled, "I should be getting back now…" She then began to walk back to the temple, her heart heavy.

Chase watched her walk away, he felt guilty for making her so sad, but that was a stupid question. How could he ever go back? The last time he went to the temple he had been attacking it. How could he be accepted as a friend ever? Even if it was under a truce, nobody would trust him. But then, Kimiko had trusted him enough to allow him to perform the operation on her, even when he said it would be excruciatingly painful, and she had trusted him enough to want him to stay with her last night until she fell asleep, hadn't she? Kimiko trusted him…


	5. Chapter 5

GDNK: You never realize how enjoyable Scream-O is until you've been listening to it for three days…

Readers: …? Okay…?

Memories

_Happy laughter bounced off the trees in the forest around their farm home. _

_Kimiko was running through the woods, laughing happily, when Chase pounced on her._

_The two of them went tumbling down the hill, laughing happily and trying not to hit anything. When they finally came to a stop, Chase had Kimiko in his arms and he was leaning against a tree. Kimiko wriggled a little in his grip, her body in his lap._

_Chase panted, but smiled. "Tag, you're it…" he said softly._

_Kimiko giggled and snuggled into his embrace. She poked his nose before turning back to look at their little farm home. _

_Chase watched happily as she smiled at Clay, waving to him. _

_Kimiko let out a soft gasp when she felt Chase lick her cheek. She turned her head to look at him, eyes wide with surprise._

_Chase's eyes were filled with a passion that Kimiko had never seen before. He smiled gently at her and nuzzled the top of her head with his forehead. He loved her…_

Kimiko realized that another memory had just hit her when she tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. It hurt a little, but she was too depressed to really care. Sure, Chase had tried to eat Dojo, but she truly wanted to believe that Good Chase was in there somewhere…

"Hey Kim!" Raimundo was the first to greet her when she got back. But Kimiko hadn't forgotten what she had seen at Chase's last night. When Rai came over to her, she slapped him across the face.

Everyone was shocked.

"What was that for?" Rai whined, rubbing his red cheek.

Kimiko narrowed her eyes and said, "If I ever catch you going through my underwear again, you'll get worse than that…"

Raimundo's face went sheet white. "H-how'd you find out about that?" he stuttered, quite terrified that Kimiko was going to kill him.

She smiled softly and replied, "I have my sources…" She then went ahead and gave Raimundo a big hug. And once she hugged him, she went ahead and hugged Omi. Clay gave her a kind pat on the head, he never hugged Kimiko. But that was okay, he was like her big brother.

Dojo flew out and wrapped himself around Kimiko's neck.

"I'm so glad you're okay! You have no idea how scared I was that you'd try to eat me! I'm so happy you're back! Wahahaa!" Dojo cried happily, squeezing Kimiko's neck in a hug.

Kimiko simply patted Dojo on the head and asked if she could go change into something less Wuya-y… She got to her room and pulled on a plain yellow dress that barely reached her knees and she died her hair orange and tied it in a braid.

She went outside and began training with the others. She wasn't faster than Omi anymore, but she was able to keep up with him a little better now. Probably because she wasn't going to be rid of the mental prowess of Chase for a few days. Oh well, she felt like she understood martial arts a lot better when she was thinking with Chase; he was the ultimate evil warrior, wasn't he?

"Was that what Jack called him…?" she mumbled, completely forgetting about her match with Omi. He took advantage of it and kicked her, knocking her down on her back. She landed with an 'oof'.

Omi helped her up and Kimiko rubbed her back. She still had the injection sites, so even landing wrong hurt.

"Guys! We got a live one!" Dojo yelled suddenly slithering over to them. They got the scroll and hopped onto his back.

Kimiko opened the scroll and read, "It's called Medusa's Charm… It lets you summon snakes from miles around and command them to do your bidding…"

"Sounds like Chase with his cats, only snakes," Clay said thoughtfully. The others all nodded, but Kimiko nodded sadly. She was still sad that Chase wouldn't come back and try to be kind again.

They landed in Greece; fitting for the Wu they were retrieving.

They saw it upon a statue that was, for some reason or another, on top of a pillar.

They all started climbing up the side of it when an all too familiar voice asked, "Going somewhere?"

Chase was standing in front of them, miraculously defying gravity, and smirking wickedly.

Omi yelled at Chase to prepare for a humiliating defeat, just as Jack came flying into the scenery. So Omi yelled it at Jack too.

Kimiko groaned and looked to her left. She felt Dojo latch himself to her neck again. She was the only one he was trusting himself with when Chase was around now; thanks to her _brilliant_ rescue.

Kimiko suddenly felt a gloved hand take hold of her chin. She looked up instantly.

Chase was kneeling on the pillar before her. The guys all looked shocked that he was suddenly right there. Chase smirked, showing a little of his fangs and asked, "Little distracted aren't we today, young dragon?"

Dojo spat back at him, "You leave Kimiko alone! She could kick your tail any day of the week!"

Chase clicked his teeth shut, baring his fangs at Dojo and grinning devilishly.

Dojo shut up and clung tightly to Kimiko's neck, letting out a soft 'eep'.

Kimiko slapped his hand off her chin and immediately jumped up, trying to get to the Wu as the others were already doing.

Unfortunately, Chase wasn't letting her go so easily. When she jumped up, he grabbed her ankle and threw her down. She landed on the ground, hitting it hard. It knocked the wind out of her and she began choking for air. Dojo was still around her neck, and he loosened his grip to try and help her breath.

Kimiko felt pressure on her abdomen. She opened her eyes to find Chase had one foot on her stomach, and was grinning down at her.

"What do you want?" she spat, finally sick of this little game he was playing.

Chase leaned his head down and whispered venomously, "You don't have the Tiger Claws… You can't get away today…"

Kimiko's eyes widened in horror. He was trying to get Dojo again, and he was right, she didn't have the tiger claws this time! She was fucked; plain and simple.

Still, she had to try and save Dojo, so Kimiko threw him off her and immediately turned and ran. Dojo was screaming, obviously Chase was following them.

Kimiko felt him pounce on her; he sent them tumbling down a hill and ended up pinning Kimiko down to the ground.

Lucky enough for Kimiko, Dojo had lost his grip on her when they rolled down the hill. And Dojo morphed into his giant form and flew back to the guys.

Kimiko smiled when she saw her green buddy flying back to the others. "That's a smart dragon," she whispered, still gasping for air.

Chase was in his dragon form above her, and he looked confused upon hearing her say that. But when Chase turned his head around and saw Dojo flying off it became all too clear what she had meant.

He growled angrily, his chest vibrating against Kimiko's. Kimiko resisted the urge to giggle; it kinda tickled.

But Kimiko remembered the memory she had seen from this morning. Maybe she could get him to remember it also.

Chase's eyes widened as he felt Kimiko's tongue gently lick his cheek. He turned his head to her instantly, staring into her blue orbs.

Kimiko smiled up at him, exactly as Chase had in her memory.

Chase stared at her, slowly morphing back into his human form. "Kimiko…" he whispered her name, just staring at her.

Her smile softened and she gently licked his cheek again.

Chase closed one eye when she did, but when she pulled her head away from him, he opened both eyes again.

He slowly started leaning his head in towards hers. His eyes began to feel heavy as their lips got closer and closer. Chase felt dizzy with passion; he wanted her _so badly_ it was killing him.

But as fate would have it, the Showdown started and the changing landscape ruined their moment. The two of them were thrown off each other and dragged up to the showdown to watch.

Kimiko was put with Raimundo, who hadn't succeeded in grabbing the Wu.

Chase was put by himself, opposite the two monks. Tubbimura had shown up unexpectedly, and he and Jack were both currently trying to win the Shen Gong Wu.

Kimiko looked at Chase, her eyes sad and empathetic. Chase had wanted to kiss her, she had seen it in the way his eyes were closing on their own. She worried that she had unintentionally caused him grief in bringing him so close to emotions he had only felt when he was good.

Chase noticed her staring at him, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. What was the matter with him? He had almost kissed the enemy! Sure, they had been close in the alternate world, but here they were supposed to hate each other; not make out when the others turned their backs! Chase felt sick, what was happening to him? He mentally chastised himself for letting his hormones take over; he wasn't supposed to be with Kimiko, his body only wanted that because she was attractive.

"_Hey Chase, which would you rather have, a daughter or a son?" Kimiko asked as she fiddled with her ebony black hair._

_Chase scooted closer to her and began running his fingers through her hair. "I'd want both…" Chase whispered as he breathed in her scent._

_Kimiko smiled. "Most guys say they would want a son," she said softly, letting her hands fall as his ran through her black locks._

"_Well, I'm not most guys, am I?" Chase asked, gently rubbing his nose against her neck._

"_I suppose not," she said in between giggles, "but you still want a son, don't you?"_

_Chase nuzzled her neck with his lips. "Kimiko, if I never had a son, and had daughters all my life, I'd be perfectly fine with that…"_

That memory made Kimiko smile. Chase had been so sweet when he was good. Why couldn't he be like that now? What was so hard about being kind?

"Hey Kim," Raimundo addressed her. Kimiko turned a semi-sad gaze on him. "Uh… Sorry about the underwear thing… Um… I was wondering if… you wanted to go out sometime…?" he was nervous, but he asked the question he had wanted to for years now.

Kimiko's eyes widened a little. She looked down and then up at Chase. He had heard; his hearing was so hyper-sensitive. Kimiko felt sick to her stomach when she saw the way Chase was looking at her. His eyes were full of desperation; he was begging her to say no.

Kimiko swallowed. "Uh, Rai… I like you, a lot… but…" Rai's face fell, "I'm just not sure if you're the guy for me yet…"

Chase looked incredibly relieved, but Raimundo looked heartbroken.

"Oh…" he whispered, looking down.

Kimiko put her hand under his chin and lifted his head to look at her. "Hey," she said softly, "maybe another time, okay, Rai?" Rai smiled at her and nodded. And after she had cleared up that awkward situation, Kimiko let her gaze fall back to the showdown.

Once the showdown was over, and Omi and Clay had lost, the kids all hopped onto Dojo's back again and flew home to the temple.

When they got back, Kimiko went to the room full of scrolls. She wanted to find out everything she possibly could about Chase, and that seemed like the best place to start. She also wanted to know if a Heylin had ever been returned to the Xiaolin side and whether or not a Xiaolin and a Heylin had ever married.

Kimiko was reading through scrolls when the guys came in to check up on her.

"Kimiko, you should stop and eat," Omi said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kimiko shrugged his hand off and said absentmindedly, "Can't. Reading…" The guys groaned, but gave up. Kimiko had been in this room for hours, and obviously she wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

She picked up a scroll about prophecies and pre-determined-destinations and bean reading. You never know right?

It was a good thing she had picked it up. Inside the scroll there were hundreds of names; Chase's included.

She immediately began reading his prophecy.

"Destined to be the most powerful warrior that ever lived…" she mumbled out loud. It didn't say anything about being Heylin; Hannibal had lied to Chase! She wanted to beat the living daylights out of that bean. Chase very well could have stayed a Xiaolin, but he had been tricked. She wanted to murder that fricking bean!

Her anger subsided; her name was in the scroll.

"Destined to rid the world of the greatest evil that ever lived…" she read aloud.

She sat for a few seconds and yelled, "What the hell does that mean?" She rubbed her forehead in confusion; rid the world of evil? Did that mean she had to kill Chase? Or was it talking about Wuya? Or maybe Hannibal Bean… AUGH! It didn't make any sense! "This scroll needs to elaborate more!" she yelled, throwing the scroll across the room.

Her head hurt, what the hell did the scroll mean by rid the world…? If it meant that she had to kill Chase, it was wrong, she could never kill him. She was determined to believe that there was still some good inside him.

She yawned, stretching her limbs like a cat. She needed some sleep, but she had to find the answer to her question about a Xiaolin and a Heylin getting married.

"_What if Omi was Dashi's son?" Kimiko asked, looking at an old photo of Grand Master Dashi. "I mean, he looks so much like him…" she mumbled._

_Chase smiled. "Doubt it, Dashi was known for his disdain for children. He always swore he'd never have kids…" he said, flipping to the next page._

_Kimiko flipped back. "But what if he was? That might explain why he doesn't know who his parents are," she argued, staring at the picture._

_Chase flipped the page again. "Kimiko, Dashi lived fifteen hundred years ago. Even if it were true, Omi would be like his great-great grandson…" he said sternly._

_Kimiko sighed, "Fine…"_

_Chase smiled at her and gently tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear._

"_Okay, now what if your dad wasn't really your dad? What if you were adopted?" Chase asked._

_Kimiko blinked at him. "That's crazy, I know for a fact I wasn't adopted. There's pictures of my momma in the hospital when I was born. She was holding me in her arms…" she said, not really wanting to listen to Chase._

_He frowned. "Okay then… Just had to ask…" he mumbled, laying his head on her lap._

_Kimiko smiled at him. "Get off, you're just like a cat," she said, trying to get him off her by shaking her legs. When that didn't work she reached down to push his head off. She stopped when she felt his hair; she had never touched it before, it felt like silky cat's hair. It was so soft…_

"_Wow, Chase, how do you keep your hair so soft…?" she whispered as she stroked his head. Chase didn't answer, he was just purring softly as she stroked him. Kimiko then decided she knew how to get him to pay attention. "I though only gay guys took care of their hair…" she said, smirking._

_Chase smirked at her, narrowing his eyes viciously. "Very funny," he said, sitting up, "If I were gay, would I do this?" he asked just before he leaned in and kissed her._

_When he pulled away Kimiko giggled and said, "Nope, you're straight."_

"Kimiko" she heard someone say her name vaguely, but she didn't feel like getting up. She was too tired to care what was going on. But she felt someone shaking her shoulders roughly.  
>"Ungh… Whaaat…?" she moaned, her voice sounding nothing like her normal voice.<p>

"Get up." The voice said, quite commandingly.

"Why? Are we being attacked…?" she mumbled, trying to go back to sleep.

The voice groaned in frustration and she heard it say, "She won't wake up, will one of you do it?"

Kimiko then felt ice on her forehead. She sat up instantly and nearly knocked Omi over in the process.

"WHAT?" she spat. She then froze when she saw Chase standing before her, looking rather displeased.

Kimiko swished uncomfortably, wait a minute, swished? What was she swishing?

She turned her head to look and she saw a large green tail moving back and forth behind her.

She screamed.

"What is that? What's going on? Why do I have a tail?" she screamed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Chase knelt before her, putting his hand on her shoulders. He was touching skin, which seemed odd to Kimiko, as she had been wearing a shirt earlier. She looked down to find she had no clothes on and her skin was green and scaly.

She screamed again.

Chase shook her shoulders and whispered, "Relax…"

"RELAX! HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN I'VE TURNED INTO A DRAGON?" she screamed at him.

"You have to calm down in order to return to your human form…" he whispered.

Kimiko looked at the guys; they were all staring at her in shock. Seeing them look so afraid of her made her calm down instantly. She had to get back to normal.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. Eventually she felt herself reverting to her normal self, and when she no longer felt the swish of a tail, she knew she was normal again.

Kimiko opened her eyes to find Chase was staring at her, his face beat red. Kimiko looked at the guys and saw Raimundo and Clay both staring the same way; Clay was covering Omi's eyes.

She looked down and saw that she was completely naked.

She screamed a third time.

Chase removed his armor and quickly pulled his shirt off and onto her tiny form. Because he was so much taller than she was, it fit her like a dress. Kimiko was thankful for the too big fit it had on her, it covered enough skin for her to feel comfortable in front of the boys.

Chase coughed nervously before saying to the guys, "I have to take Kimiko back with me… She's reverting, and I have to be certain I stop that…" The others only nodded and backed out of the doorway.

Chase took Kimiko's arm and walked out with her.

"You were watching me sleep?" she whispered to him as they walked out of the temple.

"I had to make sure you weren't reverting in your sleep… Unfortunately, you were…" he whispered in response.

Kimiko frowned. As soon as they were out of the temple, they vanished and appeared back inside Chase's palace.

He let go of her and began walking her back to the room with the metal table.

Kimiko passed by a large pool of water and stopped to see herself. Her eyes went wide and her face went white at what she saw.

Her eyes were no longer blue; they were golden like Chase's. Her hair wasn't orange like it had been all day long, it was black, and it hung behind her head as Chase's did; in a spiky mess. Her face looked darker, her skin tone more like Chase's than her own. Her eyebrows seemed heavier and her shoulders seemed wider. Kimiko wondered one thing.

She looked down into the shirt that fit like a dress. She saw her breasts, but that wasn't what she was looking for.

Kimiko put her hand on her heart and let out a sigh of relief. She didn't have a penis yet; she was so happy she could cry.

Chase stood next to her. She hadn't noticed that he had come back to her side when she stopped walking.

"What's the sigh for?" he asked curiously.

Kimiko jumped, but she quickly calmed herself. "I uh… Was just uh…" she couldn't really think of what to say.

Chase smiled and asked, "Checking to make sure you had all your female friends and none of my male ones?" Kimiko nodded stupidly, her cheeks a deep scarlet. Chase chuckled before turning and walking with her back to the room.

Once there he latched her to the table again and rolled up the sleeves of the shirt. He gave her numbing and Kimiko felt her body shifting shape.

She looked to find that she had morphed into a dragon again.

"How come I'm like this? I know it's gonna hurt, but I'm not scared," she asked Chase confusedly.

Chase sighed, "Because this is what your body does when you're not fully conscious of your actions… Sleeping, being possessed by an emotion, and being numb all cause you to revert to this form."

"Well won't I change back once you start the procedure?" she asked.

He smirked. "No, you'll be overwhelmed by pain, so your body is going to stay like this until I remove all of my DNA from you…" he replied, pricking her with another needle.

Kimiko muttered that she couldn't feel it and Chase grinned.

"Shall we start with the tail?" he asked, lifting her numb tail up in his hands.

"Sure, why not…" she mumbled just before the pain of the needle took over.

She screamed and thrashed as he inserted needle after needle into her and removed his DNA. She screamed bloody murder when he inserted one needle into her thigh. That hurt something awful, more so than all the other injections. Probably because the injection was near such tender flesh.

It went on for hours. Chase had to stop at one point; he had run out of syringes.

He came back with more and Kimiko whispered, her voice half the dragon's and half her own, "Chase…please…stop…" She was gasping for the air she had not been letting in while she screamed.

He looked down at her and said softly, "Sorry, I can't do that…" And he inserted another needle into her quivering flesh.

When he finally finished Kimiko felt like all of her energy had been drained from her body.

He unlatched her limbs and carefully picked her up and carried her bridal style back to her bedroom like the last time.

She was bleeding from the plethora of injection holes in her skin, but it didn't seem to bother Chase. He had been shirtless the entire time, and now that she was human again, Kimiko realized that she was naked again. How could he keep his clothes when he reverted? Maybe it was because this was her first time going back and forth between the two. And hopefully it would be her last time.


	6. Chapter 6

Uh… guys… I like feedback as much as the next guy… Please review and say something… I seriously would like to hear what you guys think as I write… It seems like people only review when I ask, so, please review… You know… Confidence thing…

Memories

_They had just met Jack and lost their first Shen Gong Wu to him. Chase was mortified; he refused to speak to anyone after losing to such a pathetic excuse for an evil villain._

_Kimiko came into his room, coughing quietly to let him know she was there._

"_Hey," she said gently, sitting next to him._

"_Go away," he grumbled, burying his face in his hands._

_Kimiko smiled softly at him. "Chase, you're not the only one who lost, it was all of us not working together as a team…"_

"_You don't understand Kimiko…" he mumbled into his palms._

_Kimiko frowned and took his hands, pulling them out from in front of his face so she could look into his golden eyes._

"_I could if you'd tell me why it's eating away at you," she said, holding his hands in her own._

_Chase looked away and sighed. "When I was born, a prophecy was made that I would be the greatest warrior to ever live… and with this kid beating us… I'm beginning to wonder if the prophecy was wrong…" he mumbled._

_Kimiko kissed his cheek; causing him to turn and look at her. She smiled sweetly at him._

"_Chase, you are an incredible warrior, we just weren't used to working together yet… Give it some time, I'm sure we'll beat him the next time and the next time and every time after that…"_

Kimiko opened her eyes weakly, she saw blackness above her. She had passed out while Chase brought her back to her room, she realized that when she heard someone else's soft breathing.

She looked up to find Chase lying on the end of her bed, sound asleep. He was in his dragon form, but he still looked incredibly peaceful. Kimiko smiled at the thought; Chase looked cute when he was asleep. He was curled into a ball as a dog would sleep, his head placed over his folded hands like a cat, his tail swishing back and forth off the edge of the bed as he dreamed; Chase reminded Kimiko of a puppy she had seen in a pet store in Japan once.

Kimiko sat up with great difficulty; everything hurt. Once she had her back in a ninety degree angle with the bed, Kimiko leaned forward, reaching out a tiny Porcelain hand.

She gently touched his snout. It was rough and scaly, but it was warm like the flesh of a child. Her touch caused him to stir slightly, but he did not wake, so Kimiko gently began stroking his snout. Chase nuzzled his head into the physical contact.

Kimiko watched him sleep. He was so vulnerable while he slept; anyone could attack him right now and they'd catch him completely off-guard. Kimiko decided to wake him up by taking advantage of his sleeping state.

She climbed out from under the blankets, she noticed she had a purple nightgown on now, most likely Wuya's, and she got on hands and knees and inched closer to him.

Kimiko reached out her hands to his stomach and she began tickling him. Chase stirred, laughing softly, he was morphing back into his human form. He was still shirtless though, so Kimiko continued her tickle attack.

Chase was laughing hysterically, begging her to stop; Kimiko was happy to see him laughing, so she didn't do what he asked. Kimiko just kept tickling him as his fits of laughter continued.

After a good five minutes, Kimiko finally pulled her hands away from his abdomen and sat back, letting him catch his breath.

"You little ass," he said between gasps and soft giggles.

Kimiko smiled happily.

"How the hell did you know I was ticklish?" he asked, sitting up, rubbing his abs.

Kimiko said cutely, "I didn't til just now!" Chase smiled, but gave her a look that said don't ever do it again.

Chase groaned, flopping back down across the width of the bed. "I was having such a nice evil dream too…" he mumbled, rubbing his abs again.

"What was it, you torturing kittens?" Kimiko asked jokingly.

Chase chuckled. "No that was last night's dream…" Kimiko stared at him, horrified. He burst into another fit of laughter. "I'm just kidding, calm down!" he said, waving a large hand at her.

Kimiko pouted. "That was _not funny_, Chase! I love kittens!" she whined, grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it.

"Hey, you said Jack was my lover, so I felt I deserved a little payback…" he said, throwing the pillow back at her.

"Yeah, but you knew I wasn't being serious…! With you I can't tell at all!" she whined, putting the pillow behind her again. She wished she hadn't; she bent herself to look back as she set it in its rightful place and it caused her extreme pain to do so.

She let out a gasp of pain and she clutched her side. She had just opened up a few of the injection sites again, and they were starting to bleed.

Chase moved over and lifted her hand off her side. The blood had soaked through the nightgown. He sighed, "Wuya's not gonna be happy about that…" Kimiko smiled softly and slowly lowered herself to lay back down.

She sighed when her back squished into the softness of the mattress beneath her and she nuzzled the back of her head deeper into the fabric of the pillow. When she was all settled, Chase pulled the covers back up to her shoulders and he then crawled over so that he was laying next to her on the soft black blankets.

He had his head propped up by his right arm, and his free arm hung limply over his abdomen. He was smiling at Kimiko, and she felt almost like they were lovers.

'Now that's a weird though…' she thought to herself.

Chase grinned and asked, "What's a weird thought?"

Kimiko smirked at him and said sternly, "Stay outta my head, you creep."

Chase chuckled and then said calmly, "You'll probably be in some pain for a few days now, just… try not to open up the injection wounds again, kay…?" Kimiko nodded and Chase picked himself up off the bed. Kimiko watched him walk out, kind of sad he left.

"Oh well," she whispered, her eyes falling closed, "Least now I know Chase is ticklish… Maybe I'll use that later…" And with that she was sound asleep.

"_Eeeww, what is that thing?" Kimiko asked upon seeing the grossness that was ghost-Wuya._

_Chase spoke, "That's Jack's bitch!"_

"_Heeeeyyy!" Jack whined, "Low blow!" They all went right ahead and jumped at the Wu in front of them. It was the Crouching Cougar. Everyone grabbed hold of it and they all fought the showdown bravely._

_They all faced their worst fears, Omi's being a giant evil squirrel, Raimundo's being a monster jellyfish, Clay's being his grandmother, Kimiko's was Po-Chika the evil doll she burned when she was little, and Chase fought what looked like a skeleton wearing his clothes as it tried to drag him into the earth._

_After they won Kimiko had to ask. _

"_Chase, what was your fear?" she really was curious._

_He turned to her, eyes shining with sorrow. _

"_Death."_

When Kimiko woke up, she felt like her body was made of lead. Everything felt heavy and awkward to move around. Still, she had no real choice other than to get dressed. She searched through the drawers until she found a little purple dress with black flame designs all over it.

She opened her door and was greeted by a large white tiger. She asked t to take her to Chase and it obliged.

The cat didn't take her to his throne room as she expected, the cat led her down a couple of flights of stairs and then pawed softly at large oak double doors.

"Thank you," she whispered as she pushed the door open. Kimiko found herself in Chase's dining area, the dome ceiling and multitude of jade colored pillars surrounding her told her that. His palace really was beautiful.

Chase was sitting at a little round table; he looked up when he heard the door close, he smiled when he saw her. He was having his special soup that had essence of Dojo's relatives and he had a large array of other foods before him.

"Hungry?" he asked, motioning to the food with his gloved hand. He was wearing his armor again; Kimiko frowned at that, she thought he looked better without it.

She nodded and stepped down to sit at a chair beside him. She looked at all the food, there was so much she didn't know where to start.

Chase noticed her hesitation and reached for a dumpling, handing it to her after he had a hold of it. Kimiko muttered a thank you and ate quietly. Chase watched her eat, she seemed rather nervous. Understandable, she was eating with the enemy.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, not looking at her, just slurping up another spoonful of his soup.

Kimiko blinked, swallowed and replied, "Good… I dreamt about you…"

Chase perked up, smiling deviously. "Oh?" he said, resting his chin in his hand, "And what did I do in this dream of yours?" His voice was full of mischief.

Kimiko looked down. "It was a memory of when you were good… I remembered your worst fear from when we all fought Jack and our fears…" she mumbled, refusing to make eye contact.

Chase's smile faded instantly. He looked away from her, the silence between them was thick with awkward.

The bone-crushing silence was broken by Wuya yelling. She came running into the room, all in a tizzy.

"Chase1 There's another Wu! We have to-" she stopped dead when she saw Kimiko. "Why the hell is she here?" she asked, then she saw what she was wearing, "And why is she wearing MY CLOTHES?"

Chase lifted Kimiko's arm, it had needle injection sites and grumbled, "She needed and operation done that only I could perform, so she stayed the night and she's temporarily wearing your dress…"

Wuya looked confused. "Operation?" she repeatedly dumbly.

Kimiko nodded and said softly, "Chase's DNA got into mine and I was turning into him. He had to remove the DNA from my body." she then decided to add, "It wasn't pretty. You should see my skin underneath the dress."

Wuya shuddered and grimaced, "No thanks…" she then turned to Chase again, and said, "chase, there's a new Wu! It's the Maiden's Lover! We have to get it! It's incredibly powerful! PLEEEEEEASE!" she whined, clinging to his arm.

Chase groaned. He obviously didn't want to, so Kimiko decided she'd argue in for Wuya.

"I'd like to at least go, so I can tell the guys I'll be back later today…" she said calmly. Chase's golden eyes looked at her, and he smiled a little.

"Oh alright… But only until you let them know I have to watch you a little while longer…" he said, giving in. He then turned to Wuya. "You can stay if you like, but we will not be waiting for you…" he growled at her. Wuya nodded quickly and they all left to go find this 'Maiden's Lover'.

When Kimiko saw the guys, she of course ran over and hugged them. She told them that chase had to keep watching her for the rest of the day, but she would be home by tomorrow. They had asked why, and all she had to do was show them her arm with all its injection sites and they understood.

Kimiko stole a glance at Jack, who was practically drooling over her in her tiny purple dress. Maybe Jack was bi… Weird…

"_Are you afraid, Kimiko?" Chase asked, leaning over her, holding a knife._

"_No" she replied breathlessly. Chase brought the knife to her arm and slit her vein slowly. He let her bleed for a little while, letting the poison flow out of her body._

_Hannibal Bean had poisoned her food earlier that day and she had collapsed minutes after eating it. Chase knew she would have to bleed some of it out and get healthy blood from someone else. He offered to give her a blood transfusion as they both had the same blood type. So after she had bled enough, Chase wrapped her arm and then stuck an IV into his arm and attached it to one of her veins. He let his oxygen rich blood flow into her for a few minutes before finally taking out the needles._

"_Is she gonna be okay?" Raimundo asked, looking at Kimiko who was quickly losing consciousness._

"_She'll be fine now, she's just as much a fighter as I am… With both our bloods fighting the poison, she should recover in no time…"_

Kimiko was woken from her fantasy by Chase patting the side of her face to arouse her from her trance. She blinked a couple of times and then she stared at him.

Chase's golden eyes locked with hers momentarily and Kimiko felt every one of his emotions ram into her body. Boredom, hatred, sorrow, lust, jealousy, and passionate fury burned inside of those golden eyes. What seemed oddest and most out of place to her was the lust and the jealousy. Was Chase lusting after her? Who was he jealous of? Why did she feel like his hands were going places they shouldn't have?

Ha. Suspense full ish ending. But seriously, review. I like to hear feedback…


	7. Chapter 7

Memories

Chase had his hands on her waist, one hand was sliding up her side. Kimiko made to slap him, but Chase caught her left hand with his right hand.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at him, not too pleased with his hand traveling down to her waist.

Chase grinned. "Dance with me," he said softly, but coldly.

Kimiko jerked herself out of his grip and spat, "NO!" He looked irritated, but Kimiko didn't care. "Just because you're keeping an eye on me, doesn't mean I'm your new plaything!" she yelled at him, turning her back.

Chase sighed and began walking away. "Very well," he whispered.

Kimiko didn't care if he was trying to guilt her or not, she refused to dance with him! Why had he suddenly asked, anyway?

"That was really random…" she muttered before walking over to a large pool of water. She sat by the edge and looked at her reflection. She was herself again, blue eyes and all. She breathed a sigh of relief and put her feet in the water.

After about two hours, a lion came over and nudged her back with it's muzzle. She looked at it, but didn't move. The lion looked annoyed, so it took her hair in its mouth and tugged on it. She got that that meant to get up and follow it.

The lion led her into Chase's throne room. She found him sitting in his chair, looking into the all seeing eye.

"What's with you?" she asked, walking over to him.

He held up one finger, and then put his hand to his face. His index finger was against his lips, and the rest of his fingers were curled under his chin. Kimiko had to admit it was a very good 'thinking face'.

"There's an imposter…" he mumbled into his hand.

"Huh?" Kimiko asked, she got half of that.

Chase looked at her, then motioned her to look into the all seeing eye. She did and was shocked by what she saw.

There was a girl at the temple that looked exactly like her! And she was making out with Raimundo! Kimiko's fists began steaming with rage and jealousy.

Chase noticed instantly. "Any idea who that is?" he asked calmly, trying to send waves of calm to her so that she didn't burn anything to a crisp.

"Probably Jack's Chameleon bot again…" she growled viciously.

Chase looked at the image again and said his thought aloud, "A robot is making out with the Dragon of the Wind? That doesn't seem very plausible…"

Kimiko went beat red; he was right. "Well then who do you think it is?" she asked.

"My guess is Wuya…" he said softly.

Kimiko's head imploded. WUYA? Raimundo was making out with **Wuya**? Her face was steaming now, she was ready to rip both their heads off.

"She and Hannibal are probably trying to use your absence to their advantage…" Chase muttered, trying not to make Kimiko any angrier, "He probably gave her the Moby Morpher and is going after the vault himself…"

"And so making out with Rai was the only way they could distract him?" Kimiko screeched.

"She tried other tactics…" Chase grumbled, Kimiko looked at him, "He was suspicious because you _did_ say you'd be back later… She said that she couldn't stay away from him and threw herself at him…" Chase seemed disgusted by the last part.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and groaned… Raimundo would fall for that, he could be such the womanizer sometimes…

"So what're we gonna do?" she asked, looking at Chase hopefully.

Chase stared at her. "_I'm_ not going to do anything…! This is your fight, so you can handle it on your own…" he stated as if she were stupid.

Kimiko hit him. "You can be so like Raimundo at times it's ridiculous! Why can't you just try being nice for once?" she yelled at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

Chase stared at her in shock, but didn't say anything else. So Kimiko shook her head at him, giving up, and tears began falling from her eyes.

"Forget it," she mumbled, wiping away the tears, "I was stupid to really believe that Good Chase was in there somewhere…" And with that, Kimiko marched out and went to the temple.

After she was out of his sight, Chase groaned and turned back to the all seeing eye.

And he had really thought he and Kimiko were just starting to get along…

When Kimiko got to the temple, she walked right to the vault.

Lucky enough for her, Rai and his friend were in her path to get to the vault. So when she walked by, she simply said, "Hey Rai…" and kept on walking; leaving Raimundo to stare and look back and forth between the two Kimikos until the one in his arms kicked him and turned into Wuya. After that, Raimundo passed out from grossness and shock.

Omi and Clay noticed Kimiko and they immediately went running into the vault. Clay ended up having to fight Wuya in order to stop her from getting inside while Omi and Kimiko went in to find Hannibal.

He was still there. He had a sack over his… shoulder…? And he was reaching for the Golden Tiger Claws. He froze when he saw Kimiko and Omi.

"Hannibal, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," a calm, silky voice said. Everybody looked to find Chase holding the other end of the Tiger Claws. Kimiko felt her heart stop; was he helping or hurting?

Hannibal was about to speak, but Chase cut him off, "We'll fight for all the Wu in that bag of yours… I wager the Reversing Mirror… Deal…?" Chase asked that because Hannibal was just gawping at him in shock.

"You're on ya girly haired ninny!" Hannibal yelled after that.

The scenery immediately began shifting and everyone was dragged into the sidelines to watch them fight.

Kimiko looked at Chase, her eyes full of both doubt and hope. He noticed her stare and he smiled at her, putting one finger to his lips.

A smile graced Kimiko's features; Chase was helping them! She was so overjoyed she could kiss Dojo1 But she never would, that'd be gross…

The showdown went on for a while, Chase winning in the end. He had lots of bruises and scrapes from the battle he had with Hannibal, but he was still standing as he always did. He seemed so proud, he never slouched no matter how badly he was hurt.

Hannibal flew off, and Wuya? Well, Wuya ran away screaming because Chase was glaring daggers at her and she knew he would punish her severely for her betrayal.

Chase smirked after she ran off, and just as Raimundo was waking up, he tossed the bag of Wu to Clay.

Everyone was shocked except Kimiko. She was smiling happily at him.

"I believe those belong to you four," he said softly.

Kimiko went right ahead and hugged him. She didn't care if the guys were all staring, she hugged Chase anyway. He had earned the hug.

What she didn't see was Chase's face as she hugged him. Chase had put his arms around her and was smiling wickedly at Raimundo. Raimundo was fuming.

"Paws off her, ya creep!" Rai screamed, pulling Kimiko away from him.

Kimiko hit Rai and yelled, "Rai, he helped us, leave him alone!" She pulled herself out of his grip and folded her arms across her chest.

"B-but Kim! H-he-he…!" Rai tried to talk, but he couldn't find coherent words.

"Kimiko, you have to stay with me a little while longer," Chase stated calmly, "Come." Kimiko walked over to him and she took his hand.

They were back inside Chase's lair in an instant. As soon as they got back, Kimiko was hit with another memory.

"_Chase, being afraid of something isn't bad…" she said, gently rubbing his back. They were sitting out in the grassy training area of the temple._

_Chase sighed. "Yes it is…" he grumbled, putting one of his hands to his face._

_Kimiko held him. "Chase, fear is totally normal… And fearing death is probably the best fear to have… It's the most justified, because you fear not being… It's fine…" case didn't seem convinced and continued to shake his head solemnly. _

_She groaned. Boys could be so stubborn! So, she went ahead and kissed his cheek and pulled his head into her shoulder. She let him hold her and she stroked his hair as he sobbed softly. It was like comforting a child._

She felt Chase poking her face.

"You certainly doze off a lot, don't you…?" he asked when she finally woke from her trance and swatted his hand away.

"I don't doze off!" she snapped. She then calmed down and muttered, "I just keep remembering stuff…"

Chase smiled and put his arm around her. "Like what…?" he asked, gently rubbing her shoulder.

Kimiko sighed, "Like how you were afraid of death." Chase let go instantly.

He turned away from her and looked at the ground.

"Chase?" she whispered his name as she moved over to his side and looked at his face. It looked like he was in pain.

Fear was one of those emotions Chase wished never existed. He wished he feared nothing, but death was always there. He was immortal, he shouldn't fear what will never come to him! And yet… the not knowing what would happen if he did in fact lose his life frightened him to no extent… It made him feel weak, it made him feel… mortal…

"Chase, you okay…?" Kimiko's voice woke him. He saw her blue orbs staring into his golden ones. She truly looked worried for him.

Chase's face went rigid and he spoke coldly to her, "I'm fine. Fear is something for the weak… It is a mortal flaw that I no longer have…"

And with that, Chase walked away from Kimiko, leaving her to wonder if there really was any good left in him at all or not.


	8. Chapter 8

OMFG THERE'S SO MANY REVIEWS!

GDNK: I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU FOR ACTUALLY GIVING ME FEEDBACK!

'Cept that random person who all they wrote was update. 

Seriously? 

Like, really? What the fuck?

Are you kidding me?

Update. Oh Gee, REALLY?

NO WAY!

I never would have done that in a million years!

NEVER!

Honestly…

I update. Do I not?

I thought I updated pretty good as far as frequency…

Okay, Stand Out is having some trouble, but I'm still updating it…!

And Night Terrors is brand new!

I'm working on it!

Gosh…

**Memories**

Kimiko was sitting alone, trying to figure out what she would do about Chase. She was sitting in front of a pool of water, staring into her reflection. She was trying so hard not to think. She wanted to remember Chase when he was good, but it seemed like she only remembered when she was thinking. Or at least, doing something… Kimiko folded her arms together and crossed her legs. She tried to think.

_Chase was standing in the middle of the gardens, moving his limbs slowly. Kimiko came out and watched him for a minute or two before finally speaking._

"_Whatcha doin?" she asked cutely._

_Chase smiled at hearing her voice. "I'm meditating… It's a form of Tai Chi…" he replied._

"_Can I try it too?" she asked, watching him roll his shoulders and pull his hands in, slowly inhaling._

"_Sure…" he said softly, not opening his eyes._

_Kimiko stood by him, moving in the same ways he did. They moved together, opposite each other, flowing together perfectly. Kimiko giggled._

"_It looks like we're dancing," she said with a little smile._

_Chase smiled and opened one eye. "Do you dance?" he asked curiously._

_Kimiko smirked. "I dabble…" They both stopped and Chase took her waist in his hands. The two of them slowly danced together in the grass. _

Kimiko opened her eyes when she felt someone shaking her violently.

She knew who it was, so she snapped her head around and roared, "WHAT?" She froze when she heard her voice; she actually had roared. She looked down at herself and saw the green skin of the dragon.

Chase grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. He growled at her as she calmed herself and faded back to her human form, "Come on…"

He jerked her wrist and began dragging her to perform the operation on her again.

She was clamped to the table again, but he didn't immediately give her numbing.

"Why does this keep happening?" Kimiko asked, watching Chase. She had shreds of the purple dress left on her body, and it barely covered her, but she was okay as long as her personal areas were covered.

Chase touched her neck and said softly, "I need to test something…" he then turned to her and said, "This may hurt a bit…"

And Chase sank his fangs into the side of her neck. It hurt, but it mostly tickled to feel his lips move against her neck like that. When he pulled his fangs out and pulled away, he touched her neck again.

Chase then told her, "Think of something… Fill yourself with an emotion… do something…"

Kimiko thought of Raimundo making out with Wuya. The rage and jealousy burned inside her, it filled her body. She felt her body change.

"Good, now hold on a minute," he said softly.

Chase moved around to the other side of the table and sank his fangs into the other side of her neck. Her skin may have been tougher as a dragon, but his fangs were still incredibly sharp.

He looked at her as her body shifted back to her normal Porcelain form. The blood on the left side of her neck was red. The blood on the right was golden.

"I was afraid of that…" he grumbled.

"Afraid of what?" she asked, looking up at him, worry evident in her eyes.

Chase sighed, "You are yourself when you are conscious, but you immediately are enveloped in my DNA when you are possessed…" he then looked at her, "It means you have DNZ in your body somewhere while you are conscious that possesses your body when you become semi-conscious…"

"I don't understand… What does that mean…?" she asked.

Chase didn't look happy; he looked like he was in pain. He sighed, then whispered, "It means I have to perform the operation on you… Without numbing…"

Kimiko felt a pit in her stomach. "Oh God…" she whispered. The procedure was painful enough, but without numbing would be hell. Chase looked down at her, he looked almost as frightened as she was. Seeing that made Kimiko determined to try the procedure anyway.

"It's alright. I'll go through with it anyway…" she mumbled, looking at the ceiling. Chase only nodded and gently pricked at her skin until he found golden blood. That would be where he'd have to inject it.

Chase said calmly, but sternly, "Kimiko, look at me." she looked at him and he said, as he inserted the needle into her flesh, "Don't look at anything else, just look at me. Look at me…"

He pulled back on the syringe and Kimiko felt horrid pain. It was horrific; it felt like her being was being ripped out of her. She clenched her fists, shut her eyes, thrashed about, and screamed bloody murder.

The needle burned as he pulled back. Her entire body was engrossed in pain. Her breaths came in gasps as she continued to scream bloody murder. He was ripping out her life. It felt like he was stabbing her, cutting a hole in her and ripping out the insides. It hurt terribly.

He pulled the needle out and Kimiko gasped, begging, "Chase… Please… Stop…" she whimpered.

Chase held her head in one hand, but he had no choice. He inserted another needle and Kimiko screamed. That was how it went for some time. Kimiko felt a pain like nothing she had ever felt before for a full two hours!

But as soon as it was done, Chase unclasped her limbs and immediately lifted her head to look at him.

"Kimiko. Kimiko, it's okay, it's over now… You'll be alright," he whispered, looking down into her wet blue eyes. Kimiko's gaze drifted to him and before Chase fully registered that she had moved, he felt her arms around his neck and her lips moving against his.

He went wide eyed for a split second, but immediately he had one hand on the back of her head and the other was wrapped around her waist and he began kissing back. Chase shoved his tongue into her mouth and made out with the trembling girl who he had just performed an operation on.

He knew to stop when he felt Kimiko stop kissing back. She had fainted from the pain. Chase smiled at her unconscious human form and carefully held her so that he could carry her to go get some sleep.

HAHA! SUPER SHORT CHAPTER! You know why? CUZ I FELT LIKE IT! The next chapter has lost of juice, so it'll make up for it…!


	9. Chapter 9

Memories

Kimiko woke up to find herself in the arms of someone. She was in a bed, but not the one Chase had taken her to the last few times. She opened her eyes fully and came face to face with dragon Chase. He was sound asleep and his arms were wrapped protectively around her; along with his tail. Her head was nuzzled into the extra fold of skin on his neck and her hands were against his chest.

Kimiko gently roused him by pressing on his chest and squirming a little. He began fading into his human form and when he was himself, he opened his glowing golden eyes.

"How'd you sleep?" Kimiko asked, gently nuzzling him again. Chase was shirtless again, so she was pleasing herself by running her hands along his muscular form.

Chase smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "Fine, you?" he replied. Kimiko said fine and Chase asked the obvious question, "Why'd you kiss me?"

Kimiko giggled. "Did you not enjoy it?" she asked, teasing him.

"No, I did…" he replied, "I just wondered why you suddenly did it…"

Kimiko gently rubbed his chest and replied, "I saw Good Chase…"

Chase sat up instantly. He stared down at her, his face full of shock. Kimiko lifted herself slowly, afraid he was going to run away from her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking into her eyes for an answer.

"Well, Good Chase always told me he couldn't bear to see me in pain and he'd always look sad or in pain when I was hurt…" she replied, scooting nearer to him, "You did that today…"

Chase got out of bed, standing and staring at her.

"I never fear… I'm never worried about anything." he said firmly, he was trying to convince both her and himself. Chase then inhaled and said, "I never care about anyone but myself…"

Hearing that broke Kimiko. Tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She got up out of the bed and ran out of the room, sobbing.

She set herself down near one of the pools of water, her tears rippling the surface. She was in a skimpy black nightgown; Chase obviously had put it on her. She sobbed softly to herself and watched as her reflection wrinkled and wiggled and broke into thousands of tiny pieces.

She heard Chase's footsteps come up behind her, but she didn't bother to turn her head and look at him. He sat behind her, held her shoulders in his hands, and gently kissed her neck.

"Kimiko, I'm sorry," he whispered into her flesh, "I didn't mean it…" He gently rubbed his lips against the pulse in her neck and continued placing kisses along the line of her neck.

Kimiko sniffled and asked, "Would you ever come back to the temple…?"

Chase sighed and turned her to look at him. "Kimiko," he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear and wiping away her tears, "I can't. You know I can't. Even if I did go back, how could anyone accept me?"

"You'd be surprised how easily people are willing to forgive," she said, reaching up to touch his cheek.

Chase kissed her softly before getting to his feet and helping her up. He took her back to the room they had been in and climbed in bed once again.

When Kimiko finally woke up, Chase wasn't in bed any longer, but she had a feeling he hadn't gone far. And hearing a shower running confirmed that. Kimiko wondered if she could scare him while he was in shower, but she remembered that almost nothing scared Chase. So she got out of bed and tried to find some clothes to put on.

The only stuff she could find was Chase's clothes, but she didn't have much choice. She found a sleeveless shirt that when she put it on, fit her like a dress, and she decided against pants. The shirt went down to mid-thigh, so she simply put on a pair of incredibly short shorts, that she had a feeling were boxers, underneath the shirt.

Chase came out of an attached room, a towel meagerly wrapped around his waist as his hair dripped water down his body. Kimiko looked him over, Chase was HOT! He was looking her over as her eyes followed a single droplet of water go from his forehead down his neck, down the muscled chest and along the perfectly sculpted six pack, down near the navel, and was eventually absorbed by the fabric of the towel.

"Have I ever told you how good you look wearing my clothes?" he asked, walking towards her and gently touching her face.

"Well no, I've never worn your clothes before," she said with a smile as he then went past her and rifled through his clothes to find something to put on.

He had reached for a long sleeved black shirt like he always wore under his armor, but Kimiko stopped him.

"You wear the same thing everyday… Why not try something out of the ordinary?" she asked, pushing the shirt back into the dresser. Chase smiled at her.

"Alright," he said, "you pick." He stepped back, folding his arms across his chest. Kimiko looked through the drawers; the only clothes he had were black. Figures. But she eventually found a short-sleeved Chinese black shirt and an odd pair of black skinny jeans. When she asked about them, he said Wuya had bought them for him, but he had never worn them.

"Well then today will be your first day wearing them," she said, trying to force him to put on the short-sleeved shirt. He fought with her every step of the way, but eventually Chase was clothed in something other than his usual armor.

Kimiko said he looked good, but Chase grumbled in response, "I feel naked…" Kimiko laughed at that and told him it was because of the skinny jeans.

She looked at the jeans, they hugged his figure nicely. Kimiko felt a naughty smile creep across her face; Chase had a nice ass! When she had finished ogling him, she asked if they could have breakfast.

They went down and ate. Chase said after a long moment of silence, "You have to leave today… The monks will be expecting you before noon…"

Kimiko groaned. "Will you at least keep the outfit I picked out for you on today?" she asked.

"I might…" he replied, sipping up another spoonful of his soup.

After they finished eating together, Chase said he was going to take her back. But he said she would be his queen. Kimiko thought he as kidding. She had no idea just how serious he was!

Yup. Short. VERY short. I felt like this one should have juice, but not the whole kidnapping and battle crap. That should be saved for next time. Which may be a while. I'm going on a four day vacay on Monday, so this may or may not be the last chapter for a few days. I could add more later tonight, who knows! But I will be gone for four days, so don't write crap. I'll be gone… sorry!


	10. Chapter 10 Finale!

**Hello! I'm surprised…! You guys actually listened to me! Very nice… Very nice! Stand Out will not be as lucky as this story… I shall update this and Night Terrors, but thanks to some jerkwad(s) Stand Out will not be updated until tomorrow. Haha, assface(s)…**

**Anywho, let's get this show on the road!**

**Memories**

A few days had gone by since Kimiko's last operation, and she was feeling more like herself with every passing minute! True, she would occasionally have a Chase moment, but she figured that was going to happen. After all, she was turning into him for a while. There hadn't been much activity of late. It seemed like there were no Wu revealing themselves, and Jack was on vacation… Kimiko found out by checking the Mind Reader Conch. Wuya never came to raid their vault, she wasn't _that_ desperate for Wu! Come to think of it, Kimiko hadn't seen Wuya in a while… Even at Chase's palace! Maybe she was on vacation too… Chase needed a vacation; that guy overworked himself. He needed a little relaxation.

When Friday finally came, Kimiko felt great! She no longer had the urge to eat Dojo and she found herself caring less and less about how strong she looked, and more about how pretty she looked. She felt cured of Chase's DNA. (Side note, I wrote ZNA once, I think. My bad)

The monks had been out training, but the guys had taken a break to eat sandwiches that Dojo had made. Kimiko said she'd eat one in a minute, she just wanted to fix her shoes. Her shoes felt like they were too big on her, she didn't really understand why, so she sat and began taking them off.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around Kimiko's tiny frame. She froze.

"Hello again, my beautiful…" she recognized that voice and it made her smile. Chase had come to say hi.

The guys came out and saw Chase with Kimiko; they freaked out, as one would expect them to. They started yelling at him to let her go and that they'd rip his head off if he tried anything and things like that.

Kimiko thought the fact they were yelling at him was odd, Chase had just come to say hello. What was so wrong with that?

A lot more than Kimiko could have expected. All of a sudden Chase's grip tightened drastically and he stood up, pulling her to her feet with him. That confused her.

"Chase, what're you doing?" she asked, trying to squirm out of his grip.

Chase smirked and replied, "taking you as my queen. As I said I would."

Kimiko flipped. "I thought you were joking about that!" she shouted, trying to wrench herself from his grip now. She couldn't; she was just flailing her legs around like a fish flopping when it's dragged out of water.

The guys ran over and tried to help her, but Chase took her back to his palace as quickly as possible. He set her upon his throne, where she proceeded to slap him across the face.

Chase touched his cheek and asked, "What was that for?"

Kimiko pouted at him and snapped, "You know very well what that was for! Why the hell did you kidnap me!"

"I told you I was going to make you my queen," he said, frowning a little, "If you didn't want to be my queen, you should've said so then…"

Kimiko squinted her eyes angrily and said, "I like you Chase, but you didn't ask me to be your queen, you just said you'd make me your queen… You didn't give me a choice, and I thought you were joking in the first place…!"

Chase folded his arms and frowned down at her.

"You kissed me, and slept with me, that gave me reason enough to assume you wanted to be my queen…" he said, his voice angry.

Kimiko wasn't afraid of him anymore. "Oh don't start that crap Chase," she hissed, "Yes, I kissed you, but you can't just kidnap girls you like! Dumb ass!"

Chase frowned angrily and growled a little. Kimiko only stuck her tongue out at him; which Chase proceeded to lick. That freaked her out, she nearly fell out of his throne.

"Don't do that without telling me first!" she yelled as she finally regained her balance.

Chase smirked and whispered, "Sorry." before he leaned in and kissed her. The two of them sat there kissing for a while before they heard the familiar shouts of Raimundo.

Chase looked at Kimiko and said calmly, "I'm not going to give you up, Kimiko. If they want you back, they'd better be willing to fight for you." Kimiko stared at him, perplexed. Was he really that freaking stubborn? Idiot…

Raimundo barreled into Chase's palace, shouting, "Chase! Let Kimiko go! I challenge you to a showdown for her freedom!"

Chase seemed bored when he accepted, his voice coming out a slow drawl, but he seemed excited when they began their fight.

Raimundo was trying to kill Chase; he had trusted Chase to help Kimiko when she had been turning into him, and here he was kidnapping her! Raimundo was slicing away at him with his sword, which stayed solid. He had actually hit Chase several times, cutting across his Dragon flesh.

Chase wasn't trying to kill Rai, just trying to win. But he was hurting Raimundo too. He had slashed away at some of Raimundo's flesh on his chest and had actually taken out a large part!

The battle between the two of them wasn't a pretty sight. Slashing, snarling, clawing, blood spattering, punches being thrown, kicks landing hard against skin; all of it. Their fight went on forever, neither one seeming to have an edge over the other. Both of them were battered and broken, but neither willing to give up.

Blood dripped off Chase's snout and onto the marble flooring of his palace. Blood trickled down from a cut in Rai's forehead, it went down his neck and got on his robes.

They were both losing their life liquid.

Omi and Clay had only just shown up, they were both trying to convince Raimundo to call it a draw, he was in terrible shape. But their cries fell on deaf ears. Raimundo was determined to teach Chase the error of his ways.

"I will not call it a draw! This creep needs to learn that Kimiko is not a plaything he can help and then take away from us! I won't let him hurt her anymore!" He shouted as he knocked Omi down.

Kimiko blinked when she heard that. Hurt her? Chase didn't want to hurt her. He never had. Chase had loved her! He had even tried to propose!

She stepped in, stopping Chase from slashing at Raimundo. He was going to take his head off; had she not stepped in front of him.

"Kimiko…?" he breathed, staring at her. When she didn't speak, or move, he told her to do so.

"No," she stated firmly. Kimiko walked up and held Chase's snout in her hands and said softly, "Chase, if you really cared about me, you'd see how stupid this fighting is…" he stared at her, so she continued, "I remembered that you had been planning on proposing to me when you were good…" Chase flinched, the others all inhaled in shock. "If you were that kind of man, why can't you be now?"

Chase stared at her fro a few more seconds before whispering, "I surrender, you win, dragon of wind…" He slowly morphed back to his human form and knelt before Raimundo. Raimundo didn't know what to do; Chase had surrendered… What was he supposed to do now?

Kimiko spoke, "Chase Young, as punishment for losing this showdown you shall be forced to return to the Xiaolin Side and fight for the side of good until you have paid back this defeat." She sounded very official, Dojo said she sounded like Dashi.

Chase stared up at her, she was just smirking at him happily. Chase smiled in response, understanding her game.

Chase stood and wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering, "Fine, but I get to have you all to myself…" Kimiko giggled at this, but said not tonight.

They walked back to the temple, Chase being assigned to a new room; his old one had become Clay's room. They found that weird. He went into his new room, and Kimiko came in with an outfit for him. It was blue; just like his outfit when he was good in the alternate reality. He stared at it, but took it from her after a little while of staring.

"What's this for?" he asked, holding the clothes in his hand.

Kimiko smiled, leaned against the door frame and replied, "For you to wear them. Unless you'd prefer to go naked." Chase smirked at her when she said that and said he'd prefer _her_ naked.

The monks all grew incredibly close to Chase over the next month or so, he was actually a nice guy once you forced him to stop being such an ass. He of course, had made it very clear to the guys that he was interested in Kimiko, and that she felt the same way. He didn't want any competition. Raimundo had been a little less willing to give her up, but eventually he saw how much Kimiko really liked him and he backed off.

Chase was sitting outside with Kimiko, in the courtyard of the temple grounds. They were cuddling, as they often did, and Kimiko was slowly beginning to fall asleep in his arms.

He roused her from her slumber. Kimiko groaned, asking why he was waking her up. Chase only smiled.

He pulled out a little black box and opened it. He then whispered,

"Kimiko, will you marry me?"

**Yup! That's the end! Haha! The ending of Memories! Thank you to all who followed this story from the very first chapter! Without you, this might've been just a one shot! And that would've sucked… So, thanks! Special thanks go to the people who never told me to update, just gave their opinion! You guys rock! All those who told me to update, you're okay… I just hate that… I will update! But yeah, that's the end! Kinda anti-climactic, I know… BUT CHASE PROPOSED! WOOH! So, yeah, thanks to all who followed…!**


End file.
